Rabbit and Carrot
by absoluteotaku
Summary: AU The third year of my high school life would have been peaceful had I not met that infamous delinquent, Kurosaki Ichigo. Then again, peacefulness has never been a part of my life...
1. Prologue

A/N: Hello everyone! Before I say anything else, I would like to say a big, big thank you to my friends who helped me with this fic, especially to Tofu and a friend who doesn't want to be named (Boooo! X3) If it wasn't for their help and ideas, this fic wouldn't exist! =D THANK YOU~

Just a little warning, this story is AU so me, being my nooby-self, made the characters OOC DX I'm sorry!

Also, this was posted raw... Please bear with me =3 If you find any errors please tell me. Thanks~

Lastly, to the friend who doesn't want to be named...

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YU~~~~~~

OK, I think that's enough from me...Enjoy!

* * *

Some say it is the worst decision I've ever made, letting him be with me.

And I agree.

Someone like him doesn't belong in the world where I live in.

But, somehow, there's this invisible force that always pulls us together. I could never leave his side and I never will.

But that doesn't change the fact that I feel guilty. He really, honestly shouldn't be with me. He is too kind, too _normal, _and too bright like the colour of his hair. Not suited for this dark world I lead.

"Hey, Usagi-Kaichou, you don't regret it?"

I looked at my husband from across the table. His elbow was placed on the table with his chin resting on top of his palm. I felt the soft touch of his hand against my cheek and leaned into his palm. So soft it was heartbreaking.

I gave him a smile, "I'll never regret it, Carrot. And stop calling me Kaichou. I haven't been school president for almost a decade now."

"Old habits die hard," he replied before checking his watch. "I should get back to the hospital."

I nodded and stopped myself from making a disappointed face when he pulled his hand back. He stood up.

"See you later…" I mumbled.

He leaned down and placed his lips firmly on mine before resting his forehead against mine. "Be careful today. You just got out of hospital."

"I'm always careful," I rolled my eyes. "A dead wife is no good, is it?"

He smiled but I could see he was affected by my words. I bit my lip and scolded myself for my choice of words.

"I'll see you at 7?"

I nodded. He pecked my forehead and ruffled my hair before disappearing from the small corner café we were in.

I watched him until he entered the hospital across the street.

It's funny how even now, after 10 years of being with him a simple smile from him can still make my heart do summersaults and turn me into a dreamy high school girl again.

Not that I was dreamy in high school.

Far from that actually.

I remember back in high school, I had wanted him to get out of this world whereas he saw a future here… but in the end he had stayed – and for my sake, too…

"Oi, stop following me," I heard a high voice complain loudly. A couple who were in high school stood near the counter.

"I'm not following you," the boy retorted and folded his arms across his chest. "I need coffee, too."

The girl glared at him, "You did not come here from the opposite side of town for a cup of coffee!"

I finished my drink and left the café.

The two reminded me of my high school days. The corners of my lips lifted ever so slightly.

Carrot-head and I used to argue, too. Every time we saw each other. It was a miracle how we ended up together.

In many ways.

Like I said, he and I were – are – very different.

But love, as everyone knows, is blind.

A black Mercedes pulled up beside me and the tinted window rolled down.

"Rukia-sama," my driver called in a panicking voice. "Please don't always disappear like that. Everyone is worried that something had happened to you."

"I can take care of myself," I told him coldly and got into the back seat. I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep. Away from Ichigo, I revert back to the cool, calculating woman I should be. All my emotions are reserved for him and him only.

A small white ball of fur bounded into my lap.

"Chappy," I cooed and patted my pet rabbit's head.

Well, _most_ of my emotions are reserved for him. I love my rabbit and my sister and care about my brother-in-law, too.

We stopped at the red lights and I saw the couple again, bickering even as they crossed the road.

The girl tripped but the boy caught her. She gave him an embarrassed smile, tucked her hair behind her ear and looked away. The boy said something, the girl giggled and they walked off hand in hand.

I kept watching them until something else caught my eye. My eyes stayed glued to the building. Memories of when I was still seventeen appeared in my mind and I let myself relive those times.

Karakura High School.

Where I was the student president…

Where I, of all people, was given the task to tutor a certain delinquent and 'met' him…

Where it all started…

* * *

Chapter 1 will be posted shortly =D

In the meantime... Please review~ They make me really, really happy! X3

Oh, and, IchiRuki forever~ \(^O^)/


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone ^^ Forgot to say this before... I don't own Bleach!

Now, let the OOC-ness begin! XD

* * *

I slipped on my school jacket, black-framed glasses and then straightened my bow tie.

Mind you, I had perfect eyesight. My glasses were only worn so I could hide behind something…

I combed my long, black hair into a ponytail and reached for my school badge. Giving Chappy, my pet rabbit, a light tap of the head, I left my room.

I was greeted with the sweet smell of maple syrup when I walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Rukia-sama," my chef greeted from the stove. "Pancakes are for breakfast today."

I nodded before quietly sitting down at the table. My lack of response, as always, didn't affect my chef's happy attitude. He hummed a tune while gently placing a plateful of pancakes in front of me.

"I put your lunch next to the stove, Rukia-sama. I will be back later today to cook your dinner but if you need anything I'll be downstairs like always," with that he bowed and left.

I looked around the now empty penthouse apartment while enjoying the sweet taste of my breakfast. Ever since I entered high school, I had been living in this penthouse apartment. I lived by myself but cleaners, cooks, and my brother's employees came and went every day. The majority of people working under my brother lived in this very apartment. I know this is for them to keep an eye on me, keep me out of trouble, but they insist it was a coincidence they all rented an apartment owned by their boss.

Quietly finishing my stack of pancakes, I left the used dishes in the sink and put my lunch into my bag. "See you later, Chappy," I said to my sleepy, white rabbit before leaving. My 'house' filled the whole top floor of this apartment complex so an elevator door replaced the front door.

The ride down to the ground floor was quiet save for the soft music playing in the background. I closed my eyes until the soft _ding_ told me I was at my destination.

"Good morning, Rukia-sama," various voices called when I stepped out of the elevator.

I nodded with a straight face at the two rows of men clad in neat, black suits bowing in front of me. I was known for being uncaring and cold and I wasn't planning on altering that reputation anytime soon.

"Have a good day, Rukia-sama!" They all called in unison as I left the building with an inaudible sigh.

The fiery-red-haired boy standing closest to the front door was the only one not in a suit. Like me, he was wearing the Karakura High School uniform.

"Man, this is my third year living there and I'm still not used to them," he rubbed the back of his neck while catching up to me. "I don't get how you can treat them like they're air. Well, you treat everyone like that but I mean…"

The person walking beside me was my self-proclaimed childhood friend, Abarai Renji, who was also my bodyguard even though I could beat him in combat any day. He never fails to find something to say or do and reminds me of a baboon. With him around, I never have to talk to people and I quite liked that.

Ah, I'm not antisocial. Just that getting too close with people would cause many, _many_ complications.

And no, I'm not trying to find an excuse for having no close friends at school.

We joined the scattered groups of students all heading toward Karakura High School. Everyone had the same reaction when they saw me - widened-eyes followed by a squeak in momentary panic, then a quick bow and escaping before I even waved or opened my mouth.

Maybe it was my status, younger sister of the internationally famous and unbelievably rich lawyer Kuchiki Byakuya who also owns chains of shops, restaurants, hotels, clubs and the like, but ever since I could remember I was feared and because of that I became an ice queen of some sort. Nothing's been able to move me yet.

Emphasis on the 'yet'.

The day passed normally until lunchtime.

I was sitting with my back against the wall on the roof, enjoying my break in peace. I liked to eat lunch by myself. Not even Renji dared to threaten that silent rule and he made sure no one else did as well.

But whatever he usually did to keep other students away from the roof didn't work that day as I found myself jump to my feet when the door suddenly burst open.

"F*ck, how many times do I need to say my hair colour is _natural_!" I heard a low voice growl in frustration.

Obviously, I was not happy at all. Everyone knew the roof was off-limits at lunch.

Well apparently everyone except _him_.

I heard rustling as the newcomer reached into his pockets, lit a cigarette and let out a lungful of poison into the atmosphere. I cleared my throat in frustration at the orange-haired figure. He turned around and then rolled his eyes.

"Tch, just a student. What do you want?"

I stared into those chocolate-brown eyes and felt myself drown in them almost immediately. Shaking myself back to reality I said in my infamous cold monotone, "I'm not 'just a student'. I am the school president, or are you too stupid to read my badge?"

"Ah, the Kaichou," he hit his forehead with his palm while sounding like he just found a rare animal, "The girl who used money and her brother's name to become the school's student president?"

"I did _not_ rely on my brother to get into this position," I replied. Other people would have recognised my dangerous tone and escaped but it seemed that this idiotic carrot had too thick a skull to realise.

"Sure, sure," he shrugged. "Now go back and play with your expensive glass dolls or whatever rich girls play with."

I clenched my fists. Really, I am usually not this easily motivated but somehow _he_ had gotten on my nerves. People who got on my nerves usually ended up, well, not very _good_.

Just as I was contemplating whether to punch his face in, yet another person charged through the door.

Renji skidded to a halt when he saw the boy and then looked at me guiltily. His forming black eye told me everything. "Sorry, Rukia-sama…"

"Useless," I clicked my tongue and strode off the roof. Renji quickly followed behind me .

"Typical rich girl to have an obedient pet dog, huh, try finding a better one next time though, he couldn't even dodge my punches…" His taunting shout echoed in the staircase.

I glared at Renji who shrugged and gave an apologetic smile.

I knew this school had a few problem students but I hadn't realised there was such an eye-sore amongst the people here. Something needed to be done.

I thought back to those warm brown eyes that didn't fit with his attitude and my frown deepened.

And that, after three years of attending the same high school, was my first meeting with Kurosaki Ichigo, number one troublemaker in the area and the boss of the delinquents at our school.

It was quite unforgettable - in more ways than one.

* * *

Till next time =D


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi~~~~~ Phew... Saturday again (for me) X3 This week was really hectic Q.Q

But anyway... Enjoy~ ^^

* * *

"I am not unaware of this problem with delinquents at our school, Rukia-san," my principal leaned back in his chair. "Most of them are quite easy to keep in line but there is a certain student who refuses to listen…"

As if on cue, the door opened and a boy grudgingly stepped in, "What do you want, old man?"

"Good afternoon to you, too, Ichigo-kun," our principal smiled at him.

Ichigo visibly cringed and then frowned when he saw me.

And I… found myself getting lost in those eyes again.

Damn, I really need to get a hold of myself.

"What's she doing here?" I glared at his hand that was pointing at me rudely. He glowered back as he sat down.

I looked at our principal expectantly. He hadn't told me his plans, either. I had a feeling something unpleasant was going to happen.

Last time I had this feeling I was kidnapped and transported to an isolated island where I had to survive for two weeks before my brother's men could find me. Horrible.

Anyway, back to the matter at hand…

Our principal looked at the both of us before saying, "Ichigo-kun, your lack of attention to your education is very worrying. To say it directly, you are on the edge of being expelled."

Yes! Do us a favour and _leave_… I urged on in my brain whilst keeping a straight face.

I don't want to show off but I'm the epitome of 'poker face'. No one's been able to read my expression before, not even my sister or her husband.

"But we, of course, do not want that to happen. So, to help you improve you're grades, the teachers and I have decided the student president should be your tutor."

Wait… What did he just say?

I glanced at the carrot to make sure I heard right and he looked back with suddenly panicking eyes that confirmed my thoughts.

"Until when?" I managed to ask in a calm voice.

"Until the end of this term," our principal replied while checking the calendar.

Another glance with the carrot-head.

F*ck, we only started school last week so… I'm stuck with him for the nearly three months? F*ck…

"You've got to be kidding me," Ichigo finally exclaimed. "You can't… I'm not putting up with this sh*t!"

"Oh, but you must, Ichigo-kun," our principal smiled knowingly at him. "If you do not, you will be expelled." He turned to look at me, "If he does not pass the mid-terms, you will be partially responsible, as well, Rukia-san. You will be stripped of your position."

I…What…?

I stared at him blankly.

"Understood?" He smiled at us.

Both of us nodded.

"Good, I have a meeting now," he stood up. "I'll be keeping an eye on your grades, Ichigo-kun, and only that. I have no longer interested in how many days of school you skip as long as you pass your tests. But no cheating, of course."

"Goodbye, Ukitake-sensei," I mumbled as he exited the room.

Ichigo suddenly stood up, startling me, and I found myself following him out the door.

"At least say something, damn it," He clicked his tongue when he realised I was behind him. "I swear you'll scare the living daylights out of someone one day if you keep acting like a ghost."

He was surprisingly talkative.

"Rukia-sama," Renji got up from his seat outside the principal's office. He stared at our principal who was walking away and frowned. Ever since we entered high school, Renji had a grudge on Ukitake-sensei but I never understood why. I thought back to their first meeting, where Renji was late to school and Ukitake-sensei made him run around the school ten times. But something told me that wasn't the reason. "What did he want to tell you?"

My expression darkened and Renji took a step back, surprised. I pointed to the figure beside me, "I'm stuck with him until the end of term."

"What?" his brow furrowed.

"I have to tutor him," I sighed.

His mouth formed into a perfect 'O' and I sighed again.

"Well, laters," Ichigo waved and walked off.

"Oi," I called feeling a bit surprised. "You can't just leave."

"Uh, yeah I can?" he replied and kept on walking. "He said he didn't care if I skipped school."

"Oi..." I clicked my tongue and started to chase him.

"Rukia-sama, what about class?"

I clicked my tongue again, "I'll be fine. You go back first."

"But-"

"Go," I glared at him and said in an icy tone.

"Yes, Rukia-sama," he walked off and I ran in the direction I saw Ichigo leave in.

As expected, I found Ichigo at the tall brick wall surrounding the school. He jumped and grabbed onto the top of the wall, flipped across and landed softly on the other side.

"You shouldn't skip class if you want to pass your tests," I crossed my arms and said.

"Holy sh*t, seriously, stop appearing out of nowhere!" came Ichigo's muffled reply from the other side of the wall.

I rolled my eyes. Looking at the wall, I silently cursed my height – or lack thereof. Taking a few steps back, I ran up to the wall and jumped. My hands latched onto the top of the wall and pulled myself up. I sat on the wall and glared down at him. "Go back to class."

"No," he challenged.

A cold wind blew passed us as we continued to glare fiercely at each other.

"Ah," he snickered. "Rabbits and stripes patterned pa-"

In a flash I dropped down from the wall and pushed him against a nearby tree. "What did you say?" I hissed with my hand pressed against his throat.

He continued to snicker, "Nothing, Usagi-Kaichou."

I felt my face heating up and cursed myself for forgetting to wear my safety pants. Then again, I hadn't known I would be climbing fences and skipping class with an arrogant carrot.

"Oh? You're blushing?" Ichigo continued to say. "Everyone says you're always expressionless and distant but I wonder what they would say if they saw this…"

*Click*

My… heart… froze…

I stared in horror at the innocent looking phone in Ichigo's hand. He turned it around and I found a red-faced me staring right back at me with a surprised expression. So _that's_ how I look when I don't bother keeping a poker face… Why wasn't I keeping my poker face on around him, anyways?

"Give me that!" I snapped and lunged for the phone but he held his phone up high knowing I couldn't reach. "You will pay, Kurosaki Ichigo, if you don't give me your phone right _now_!"

He kept laughing so I punched his stomach.

_Hard._

Other than being known for being cold, I was also violent and unforgiving.

Do not be deceived by my baby face and height!

With a yelp in surprise and pain, Ichigo doubled over. In that instant I snatched his phone off him and deleted the photo before giving it back to him. "See, if you had given your phone to me earlier you wouldn't be in this much pain."

Through the pain in his abdomen, he grinned and held something up.

"You didn't," I narrowed my eyes at the small memory card in his hand.

"Yeah, I did," he replied, trying hard to keep a straight face.

"Give me that!" I jumped forward only to glare at the card which was painfully out of reach. I looked at him, an idea suddenly formed.

"Hope you're not ticklish!"

"Ah, f*ck, stop that…!"

"Kya…!"

Who knew such a 'perfect' example of a badass leader of a gang within the school was ticklish. And who knew the said leader would lose his balance and pull the school president down with him as he fell…

My first thoughts?

Holy sh*t this wasn't happening.

And, quite embarrassingly, my second thoughts were…

His lips are surprisingly warm and soft…

And that was my first time skipping class.

And let me tell you, truancy is _not_ fun.

I think…?

* * *

Reviews make me really, really happy~~~~~ =3

Until next time ^^

-AO-


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello~ ^^ Another crazy week for me again... had a fever for more than half the week hahaha... Didn't really get the time to edit this so fingers crossed there aren't many mistakes X3

Enjoy~ ^^

* * *

"Rukia-sama, are you feeling alright? Your face is really red," my cook asked me in concern while stepping out of the elevator.

"I'm fine," I replied while sitting down on the massage chair and turned it on. After a few minutes I frowned and sat up. I never really liked these chairs. "I want a massage."

"Certainly, Rukia-sama," he went away in search of a masseuse.

I sighed heavily. I could act all uncaring and calm around others but find it hard just keeping a straight face around Ichigo?

My mind drifted back to the kiss earlier and I mentally punched myself. No, just – _no! _

After that… incident… I slapped him, stood up, straightened my glasses and ran straight back to my apartment. Luckily the foyer was empty so I reached the safety of my apartment without being seen.

I felt something nudge my foot and I bent down to pick up Chappy. I placed her on my lap and patted her head lovingly. She looked up whist nibbling on her afternoon snack of the day.

My face fell, "Why, Chappy, of all vegetables…"

'_Itami mo kurushimi mo subete wo uketomeru yo_

_Dakara nakanai de_

_Waratte ite ichirin no hana'_

I placed Chappy and her _orange_ vegetable on the floor and reached for my phone.

"Hello?"

"Rukia."

"Nee-sama?" It was her first call to me in nearly three months.

"Where are you?"

"Me? I'm at home."

"Good. I've sent over a group of people and they will be arriving soon to get you ready for tonight."

"Tonight?" I furrowed my brow in confusion.

"We're holding a party, Rukia. Byakuya and I thought you should join us. Your driver should know which hotel we're at."

"Ok…?" I said into the phone and she hung up while humming cheerfully. Her cheerfulness gave me a bad feeling…

There was a chime as the elevator reached my penthouse apartment and five women in their twenties and thirties bustled out.

"Good afternoon, Rukia-sama," they all chirped.

Without saying anything I led them to my walk-in closet that was the same size as an en suite bedroom. Together, the five of them spent an hour deciding on my outfit, make-up and hair.

After two hours of trying on different dresses, I emerged from my closet tiredly. I left my fake glasses on the table. I was clad in a long silver dress that hugged my body and my silky hair tumbled over my shoulders like a waterfall. Thankfully there was only minimal make-up on my face.

I hated that stuff.

The phone beside the elevator door rang and one of the women picked it up.

"The car is here, Rukia-sama," she called.

I walked to a cupboard beside the door. From there a pair of silver stilettos was chosen and I quickly slipped them on.

I arrived at a grand hotel owned by my brother-in-law in a matter of minutes and I went straight inside with a small, silver purse clutched tightly in my hand.

However, as I reached the large front doors of the hotel a security guard put out his hand. "Sorry, miss, this hotel is booked for tonight."

I was about to talk when another security guard hit the first one on the head, "Idiot, can't you recognise her. She's the boss's little sister, Rukia-sama!"

The first guard paled, "I'm sorry, miss, I didn't… I'm sorry!"

He stepped aside and I glared at him before I went inside.

"Sh*t, she hates me! I'm going to lose my job!" I could hear the guard exclaim.

"Calm down," the second guard hissed. "She acts that way towards everyone."

Everyone except _him_ though, I thought and sighed.

"Ukitake-sensei?" I stopped in the middle of the foyer and stared at my silver-haired principal. What was he doing at my brother's function?

Danger! My brain alerted. Scanning around the room I was shocked to find someone crouching in the shadows on the balcony above us. Something glinted in their hand…

A sniper?

"Hello, Rukia-san," he greeted with his usual gentle smile. "What's wrong?"

I continued to stare at the rifle in that person's hand. Of course, I'd met many people who wanted to shoot me before to threaten my brother. But…

The gun was pointed at the principal? What the hell was going on?

I felt a light tap on my shoulder, "Rukia-san?"

I snapped out of my daze, "Nothing, Ukitake-sensei. Are you attending my brother's party as well?"

"I was just about to leave," he replied. "Are you and Ichigo-kun getting along alright?"

I immediately thought of the kiss. Not meeting his gaze, I mumbled, "Um, I guess…?"

"That's good. Well, I shall be taking my leave now. I shall see you at school, Rukia-san."

"Good-bye, sensei."

I saw him leave the building with mixed emotions.

The sniper had disappeared, I realised in disappointment. Maybe that sniper was there because brother wanted to be careful? Like a well-known saying - you can never be too careful.

Pushing the sniper out of my mind, I continued on my way.

I found one of the large dining halls already crowded with people but I quickly spotted my brother. The memory of our last conversation – or argument – that took place roughly six months ago appeared in my mind. I bit my lip and put on my best poker face.

As I got closer I saw my sister was with him as well. She was wearing a sky-blue gown that ends just below the knees. My tall brother-in-law was in a smart, black suit with a white shirt underneath and a dark purple tie. His hair was tied neatly at the nape of his neck.

"Rukia," Hisana gave me a small wave. "How've you been? You look skinnier!"

"Nee-sama, Nii-sama," I greeted. My sister gave me a tight hug and I patted her back lightly.

When I was barely one, my sister had taken me and left our abusive parents. She met my brother-in-law when we were struggling on the streets and he took us in. My sister was more like a mother to me and she's one of the few people who I show emotion to.

"Rukia," I turned to my brother when he called my name. He was gesturing to a man standing in front of him who grinned at me. I gave the silver-haired man a slight nod and shuffled half a step back. "This is Ichimaru Gin, the CEO of the company we've partnered with since the time my grandfather inherited Kuchiki Enterprise from my great-grandfather."

"Hello," I bowed whilst wondering why I was asked to come to an event like this.

"It is my pleasure to finally meet you, Rukia-san. Your sister often talks about you," Gin grinned.

"Nice to meet you, too," I said whilst giving my sister a questioning glance. In response, she gave me a 'gentle' push.

"Wah!" I squeaked as I stumbled into Gin. He caught me and kept a hand on my arm as I steadied myself.

"Sorry."

"It's alright," he replied with a smile before returning to his conversation with my brother.

I clicked my tongue as I turned to glare at my sister accusingly. My sister gave me a knowing smile and whispered.

"He's a fine gentleman, isn't he?"

And it finally dawned on me what was actually happening. I turned back to the 'gentleman' and my brother and said in a barely contained voice, "Excuse us for a moment." I then pulled my sister away from the crowds. "What are you thinking?"

"Well, Byakuya and I thought now was a good time for…"

"Nee-sama, I'm still in 17!" I interrupted her.

"I got married when I was younger than that," my sister smiled dreamily.

I mentally hit myself, "Nee-sama… just, no, ok?"

"You should give that boy a chance," my sister kept urging. "See, he's got the looks, the attitude and the _money_." I gave her a look. "I'm joking, Rukia, there is nothing wrong with him. Unless… "My sister leaned toward me and smiled cheekily. "You have someone you like?"

I jumped back as if she was on fire, "N-no Nee-sama, I just don't want a… a… boyfriend… yet."

"Aww, I'll tell your brother, then," she said in a disappointed voice.

I watched her walk to my brother and whisper something to him while feeling lost.

Very, very lost.

After the events of the whole day- yes, the meeting in Principal Ukitake's office, the k… the incident, meeting my principal again and then this was all in a single day- I needed an escape.

Despite my sister's complaint and the weird look from my brother and Gin, I left the scene. My driver was parked loyally outside the front doors of the hotel and I quickly got home, changed, and went out again.

* * *

Thank you all for the reviews and following/adding this to your favourite stories list~ You don't know how happy I can get when I receive those notification emails XD Thank you~

Until next time~ =D

-AO-


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello~ Another week has passed ^^ Here is this week's chapter =D

Enjoy~

* * *

It felt like the talk with Ukitake-sensei in his office happened a lifetime ago when, in reality, it only happened less than a month ago. Ichigo and I, to my surprise, actually didn't get on that badly – sometimes. And this was one of those times where we weren't trying to drive each other nuts.

"So, you're saying you hate me, gangs, whatever even though you guys practically rely on gangs to live?" Ichigo asked with a raised eyebrow while balancing dangerously on the two back legs of his chair. "I mean, I can see your brother's name everywhere and I don't think there's a _millimetre_ in Karakura where he hasn't influenced, he's tight with the yakuza as well, right?"

I spoke too soon… I sighed inwardly. But anyway...

All big companies these days somewhat relied on the yakuza to keep their business running. Yakuza takes care of the 'dirty' business for the company. The bigger the yakuza group you have on your side, the more respect you gain and the less trouble you have to encounter during your life in business. Those people go to no ends to obtain what their employers need but it's a delicate relationship. God knows how many greedy, ignorant bosses have fallen prey to their enraged employees from the yakuza world.

Most bosses would rather die than admit they work with the yakuza, though, but everyone knows they do, anyway.

Brother's company is no different.

But at the same time, brother's company is different.

"The yakuza in the real world are much more respectful and powerful and better, in general, than the bunch of students here who call themselves gangsters," I replied while cleaning my glasses.

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "Just 'cos they got enough money to play with guns, money and girls and know enough people…"

"A group of students like you, lazing around, skipping class, drinking and smoking are _nothing_ compared to the real yakuza," I placed down the textbook I had been reading. I shouldn't be getting so worked up over this, but I needed to let him understand the different, and he always manages to make me say more than I have to. "And they know how the real world works, they know their capabilities and they have their goals which they will get to _no matter what_."

"Sounds like what we do," Ichigo shrugged.

I sighed. "Yakuza do have money, and quite a bit, from people like us and-"

"So you've really met Yakuza before," Ichigo interrupted me with wide eyes.

I clicked my tongue at him. No one other than my sister and brother had ever interrupted me... but luckily for him, I was in a good mood. "Yes I have met them before, and they are just like you and me. Except when they get an order then they…What I mean is, the Yakuza world isn't a good place, don't even _think_ about having a future in that society. It's. Not. Nice."

"How do you know," he retorted. "I know you've met some, talked to some, and probably even ordered some around, but do you really understand what they're thinking? Have you ever seen them shoot people, seen them kill people? Have _you_ ever held a gun? Ever shot or killed someone?"

I stiffened and bit my lip. "I…"

"I'm guessing no." It was only until he sat back in his seat did I realise he had been leaning forward, getting closer to me, as he was talking. "Don't talk about them like you know them."

"Coming from you?" I recovered back to my usual self – well, my usual self when I was around him. I'm sure many of my brother's employees would be shocked to the core by how much I can actually talk – and huffed. "I don't get why you see entering the Yakuza world as a possible _career choice_."

"Not 'possible'," he corrected. "But 'certain'."

"I'm afraid I don't understand," I furrowed my brow. Oh, he better not say what I think he's going to say…

"I've joined a gang. Not a cr*ppy school gang made by students," he said proudly. "The real Yakuza, real organised crime groups, the _biggest_ and most _respected_ one."

"And probably the most dangerous," I added but he pretended to not hear me. "People _die,_ Ichigo. People I've talked to one day got shot the next, like Renji's - " I stopped myself. I was saying too much. "This isn't a game!"

"I know," he snapped. "And I know I will _survive_."

This guy can't be saved... I massaged my temples, "Well, which gang?"

"I said the biggest, didn't I?" He replied. "Everyone knows the biggest yakuza group here is Kings. Just like their name says, in the yakuza world, that group is _royalty._ I can't wait to meet the boss, K. I heard he's a scary person but he always has a small girl with him."

Oh, no… My eyes literally widened to the size of dinner plates and I gripped the table as I leaned forward, "And _how_, may I ask, did you get into that group?"

"With skill," He smiled proudly. "Surprised?"

I felt a headache coming. This was not good…

"Why that group? I'm sure there are many other _safer_ groups around here… Wait, what am I saying? _All _gangs are dangerous and you shouldn't even _know_ about these groups in the first place let alone ways to join them!"

"I'm the most infamous trouble kid in the area. Who _doesn't_ want me?"

What _I_ want is to slap you or, even better, k... I caught myself before I thought any further.

He frowned and looked around then back at me, "Did you feel that chill just then?"

I shook my head.

"Weird, I swear I felt something murderous."

"See," I pointed out. "You're getting paranoid and you haven't even officially entered yet!"

"Who says I haven't?" he said, surprising me. "And my reputation already puts me amongst the big guys within Kings! See…" he looked around before pulling up his sleeve. On his upper arm, surrounded by still-pink flesh, was a picture of the black letter 'K' with the bottom half in red, dripping drops of blood which eventually transformed into small, red swords. "Cool, huh?"

I looked at it in disgust. "You _know_ tattoos are against the school rules."

"So what, no one will see," he said, sounding a bit disappointed by my reaction, and pulled down his sleeve. "See?"

"What I see is an idiot who is on his way to meet _death_," I grabbed his arm, starting to panic. "We're getting rid of that _now!_ You are messing with the wrong people, Ichigo!"

"What? I can't do that," he tried pulling his arm back but I tightened my grip. "If I get rid of it, it means I'm _leaving_ the gang!"

"Good," I mumbled. I packed up our books and pulled him out of our library. From the corner of my eye I saw the librarian walking over with an angry expression, ready to lecture us for being too loud, then realising who I was and walking away again with an apologetic expression.

Ah, the benefits of being rich and famous…

"Hey, did I mention this girl I saw the other day?" Ichigo suddenly said as I pulled him down the street.

"No. What about her," I said in a bored tone but I was all ears. Not that I was really interested or anything…

"I was at the back streets of Karakura, racing with the people in Kings when this chick in, like, tight-as racing gear showed up with a white bike and challenged us to racing," he said excitedly. "I think I heard the other people calling her Kime or something. But anyways, she won every race. Even _I_ lost to her and I'm the best racer amongst the gang."

"Uh-huh," I nodded while taking a sip from my water bottle. "What she look like?"

"She was wearing a helmet the whole time but…" Ichigo looked off into space for a moment. "Man, she was hot."

I chocked on my water. After coughing for a full minute I gasped for air as I said, "You *cough* thought she was *cough, cough, and more coughs* hot?! You didn't *gasp* even see her fa-*gasp* face! *cough-a-thon*"

He patted my back with a worried expression until I stopped coughing and gasping for air like a fish out of water. And then he said, "Yeah, like the way she rode that bike and she got guts, I mean, since she challenged Kings and everything."

"I… see," I looked at him weirdly. Guys sure have a weird sense of beauty… I found him looking at me with a funny expression and I frowned. "What?"

"Uh, you have spit on your chin..."

Sh*t.

Well, whatever his standards were, it's not my problem, right?…I hope.

I just wish he'd stop looking at me with those lovely brown eyes…

I did not just think that…

No, nu-uh, nada, never…!

* * *

For those of you who don't know what 'yakuza' is, it means something along the lines of 'organised crime groups' in Japanese.

Oh, and another note, this isn't a story that only includes (badly-written) romance... I personally don't like stories that only include romance so, yeah...

Anyway, until next time~ =3

-AO-


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello~ Had a bit of time this week so I decided to update earlier ^^ *Pushes assignments into bin...*

Anyway, enjoy~

* * *

"See, I told you," he said with a hint of glee. "I can't take it off."

I glared daggers at the tattooist who seemed to have shrunk to half his original size.

"I'm sorry, miss, but it's the rule," he said in a shaky voice from behind the counter. "Members of Kings can't get rid of their tattoo's this easily. They need to go through a leaving-the-gang-ritual type thing. Even you can't change that rule, miss."

I narrowed my eyes and the poor soul shrunk again. Well, he was stopping Ichigo from getting his tattoo off so he doesn't really count as a poor soul anymore. "Do you not know who I am?"

"Eep, of course I do…"

"Sorry, Usagi-kaichou, but you're power as a student president doesn't reach this far," Ichigo patted my back.

"Our school is on the next street over," I pointed out.

"You know I don't mean it like that," Ichigo sighed dramatically and I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"I'll make you wish you never got that tattoo," I said coolly and stalked out the store.

"Oi," Ichigo soon caught up to me. "What's with the change of attitude, Usagi-Kaichou? Man, even I got a chill from you and I'm in a _gang_!"

I stopped and glared viciously at him, "Don't think you're invincible because you're in a gang, Ichigo. How many times do I have to say, _this isn't a game!_"

Ichigo raised his hands up, "Whoa there, I don't think I'm invincible just because I'm in a gang. And I'm not _just _in a gang, Kaichou-chan, I'm in a gang and I'm one of the ones in charge."

"…Forget it," I walked on with a dangerously dark expression.

"Hey, hey, cheer up," he grabbed my arm and I shook it free. "What's gotten into you?"

"What's gotten into me? What's gotten into _you?_" I hissed. "You _will_ get yourself killed if you step any deeper, stupid carrot, not _might_ but _will!_"

"Don't jinx me," Ichigo huffed and then put his arm around my shoulders. "Let's get you some cake so you'll cheer up, yeah?"

As I let myself be led to a nearby café I remembered something, "We're meant to be having a study session!"

"Ah, it'll be fine. I can get top marks even without trying."

"Right, that's why I'm your tutor," I rolled my eyes.

"No, seriously," Ichigo insisted. "C'mon, test me. 20000 yen if I don't give you the right answer. "

I watched him scan the menu and the cakes available before opening my mouth.

"I want strawberry shortcake."

"Ha...?" He looked at me incredulously. "I thought you were thinking of questions?"

I bit my lip and looked down, "Tummy first."

I found myself mesmerised when the usual frown he had dissolved into a genuine laugh. I looked away when his laughter died down.

"The battle of Sekigahara…"

"Happened in the Edo period, 1600's, when Tokugawa Ieyasu defeated Hideyori and many other Western enemies which abled him to establish his government in where we know as Tokyo today. He continued to rule Japan the next 250 years," he answered while still staring at the cakes on display.

I found my mouth opening and closing like a goldfish but I didn't care. What just happened must be a coincidence, I decided.

"Japans first capital city…"

"…was Nara. It was established in 710. 74 years later the capital was moved to Nagaoka then to what we know now as Kyoto in the year 794. Some 1000 years later, in the Meiji era, the capital was moved to Tokyo. C'mon, Usagi-Kaichou, you can do better than that. These things are basic primary school knowledge!"

I glared at him whilst biting my lip. This guy… I won't lose!

"What's the integration of…?"

* * *

"20000 yen, please," I glared at Ichigo's triumphant face, wanting to punch it.

"Hmph, take your stupid money," I slapped the notes onto the table and took a bite out of my cake angrily.

"Gladly," Ichigo smirked and pocketed the money.

The small bell above the café's door rang and a boy strolled in. Maybe because of Ichigo's bright orange hair, he instantly looked toward us. Then his bored expression turned to one of shock.

The black-haired boy immediately walked up to our table and did a dramatic 90 degree bow before straightening up again.

"G-good afternoon, Ichigo aniki! Good a-afternoon, aniki's… girlfriend!" He stuttered and stared at me in wonder.

I refrained myself from strangling him right then and there.

Ichigo's girlfriend? Do I look like someone who would go out with some retard like him? And what was with that stare? I was not some animal on display at a zoo!

I turned back to Ichigo and kept my face expressionless, "I'm going home."

"Uh, I'll walk you to the bus stop…" I heard Ichigo muttered but I was already walking out.

"What's wrong with you," Ichigo asked. "What, you jealous of my fame?"

"Keep dreaming, you carrot," I replied without looking at him.

"Really, see how well-known I am now?" he kept talking despite my lack of response. "But, wow, I knew Kings was famous and stuff but I didn't know they were _this_ famous."

I rolled my eyes but couldn't help checking our surroundings. Sure enough, every now and then people – even shop keepers – would suddenly come out bow or nod at us respectfully. It was weird how I never noticed that before.

It was making me uneasy. This was bad news - really, really bad news.

"Aren't you worried all this attention would bring trouble from other gangs?"

Ichigo gave me an 'I'm in Kings, why should I be scared' look and said, "No one dares to cause trouble on our territory."

Ugh, him and his beliefs. It will get him into trouble one day.

"An aniki took me around the other day to 'introduce' me to these people," he explained. "And now everyone knows me. It feels _awesome_!"

"… My ass it does!" I stood on his foot as hard as I could and stomped off. I called my driver as I walked away and five minutes later I was leaning back into my seat while massaging my head.

"Rukia-sama," my driver said and then fidgeted when I glared at him. "Um, there's a guest waiting at your apartment…"

I groaned. How hard is it to get some peace around here?

* * *

Before the elevator door opened, I took a breath to ready myself for whatever nuisance was inside my penthouse suite.

"Kaien," I widened my eyes when I saw the single person sitting in my sofa.

"Hey, my Kuchiki Princess," he stood up with his arms out and I ran into his hug. "How've you been?"

"…Don't even ask," I muttered and my face darkened in record time.

"Ok, I won't," he laughed and ruffled my hair.

"When did you get back?"

"Few hours ago," he strolled into my kitchen and opened random cupboards in search for food. "Took a day or two but I found a company willing to partner with us over in Las Vegas."

My mouth formed a 'O', "More business partners? I thought Nii-sama just found one a few weeks ago - Ichimaru Gin or something. Nii-sama even held a party."

Kaien sat back on my sofa and opened a bag of chips. "He's not a new partner, princess. The Ichimaru family has been working with us for almost a century. And Ichimaru Gin is business from _that_ side. He's the Silver Snake, by the way. But what I was referring to was business for _this_ side."

"Right," I said, not really caring, and reached for some chips.

Kaien moved the food out of my reach, "You're having dinner soon so don't eat this stuff."

"What about you? You're not staying for dinner?"

"Nope, sorry, princess, but I gotta go. I'm meeting your brother at Urahara's Club," he stood up and headed to the elevator, taking the chips with him. "I only dropped by today to see how my princess is doing but I'll come back again in a few days, I promise."

I waved and he disappeared into the elevator.

I slumped down on the sofa.

Like Renji, I've known Shiba Kaien ever since I could remember. He was like a brother to me. But these days he's always going overseas or doing jobs for my brother and I hardly ever see him.

I sighed again and stared at my roof when my mind finally caught up with what Ichigo told me before.

Ichigo was in a gang.

A gang called Kings.

I rubbed my face.

I had meant to tell him earlier, but faltered when I saw his proud face. I couldn't do it. It was like telling a child that Santa Claus didn't exist.

How do I tell that deluded carrot that the gang he joined was actually a fake?

* * *

Until next time ^^

-AO-


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello~ Time for another chapter~ ^^

Enjoy~

* * *

Students walked around me while I paced outside the classroom, I clenched my fist and mumbled under my breath, "I can do this!"

I slid open the classroom door before I could change my mind. I had to tell Ichigo about him being in the wrong gang before things got out of hand. I scanned the room and was disappointed to not find that familiar carrot anywhere. Maybe he had already gone home.

"Hey," I called to a nearby student who jumped and looked at me nervously.

"Yes, Kuchiki-Kaichou?"

"Where's the car- I mean, Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"I don't know," he shook his head. "I'm sorry."

"I see," I clicked my tongue and exited the classroom.

Did Ichigo even go to school today? I searched my memory and realised I hadn't seen him all day or the previous day or, in fact, the whole week.

I stopped.

Why was I paying so much attention to him?

Resuming my walk home, I continued to ask myself that question but I couldn't find an answer.

"Oi, what did you say, you f*cking retard?"

I rolled my eyes while walking in the direction the voice came from – a little space between two school buildings. Typical.

School fights always happened in places like those. Peering into the alley I was surprised to see that the majority of students there came from another school from the neighbouring suburb.

Ten students against one?

Wait… I glared at the tuft of familiar orange hair and clicked my tongue. What was he doing?

I was about to intervene when someone spoke and… I guess I had a teeny interest in a bit of drama and action.

I repeat – a TEENY interest.

"Are you listening to me?" a low voice growled. I stepped further into the alley and had a clear view of him leaning against the wall with his face battered beyond recognition. He stared at the students around him but remained silent.

"You're not so tough without your friends, are ya?" the owner of the voice, a boy with blonde streaks, sneered.

Ichigo spat in blonde-steak's face in response and received a punch that made me wince. But Ichigo wasn't fazed as he continued to glare at the other so fiercely it made his attacker take an involuntary step back. Streaky roared angrily to cover up his falter, "What are you all waiting for? Christmas? Get him!"

Sh*t he's gonna get bashed to a pulp! Panicking I whistled so loudly I'm sure everyone in the neighbourhood could hear me. All heads swivelled to see a petite girl with a ponytail and black rimmed glasses standing with her hands on her hips – me.

Student president mode: on.

"What do you think you people are doing?" I pushed my glasses up the bridge of my nose with my middle finger. "Leave before I report you all to the police!"

"Who's that midget?" I heard someone whisper.

Bastard, if I get my hands on you…

"Shh, you see that badge? She's the president of Karakura High," someone answered.

Another gasped, "You mean _that_ school president?"

"What no way," the first voice answered back. "She looks like a first year."

Ichigo watched me, quietly amused, and I tried not to slap that idiot.

Straky studied me for a moment and said, "Let's go guys." He sent a dangerous look to anyone who dared to complain. The group sauntered past me and I glared daggers at the baseball bats in their hands. What were they trying to do to Ichigo? Kill him?

Ichigo slumped to the ground with a groan. I rushed to his side and shook his shoulder, "Oi!"

Silence.

"Oi, wake up!" I shook his shoulder harder. "Carrot!"

His eyes opened slowly and stared at me groggily.

I gently helped him up. "You OK?"

"I'm feeling fine," he said but he winced.

"How'd you end up in that situation? They had baseball bats! They could've hurt you really badly. You could've d-"

"They were messing in my territory," was his answer.

I rolled my eyes and jabbed his side, making him wince. "Don't talk as if you own this place."

"Well, Kings owns this place so technically I have the right to say that."

"You…" I sighed in exasperation. "Tell me seriously, why were they beating you up? And what happened to those 'underlings' you had at our school? I thought you were the leader of our school's delinquents or something."

"None of your business," he mumbled.

I stopped walking and stared at him in disbelief. "You…" Noticing my surroundings for the first time, I realised we were standing underneath a sign that said 'Kurosaki Clinic'.

"I'll see you at school," Ichigo said and limped to the door.

"Oi, wait! I want an explanation!"

"Go home, Usagi-Kaichou. You took me home, your job is done." With that he slammed the door shut.

What was wrong with him? I was trying to help him! What if those students come back again? Or was it some 'inside' trouble? Or-

I massaged my temples before making up my mind.

Stuff him! I decided. I don't care if I lose my position as school president. People like him who fight mindlessly don't deserve to be in our school!

I stomped away, silently fuming.

* * *

A week passed before Ichigo returned to school. I saw him at the end of the corridor, talking to his delinquent friends. His arm was in a sling, a giant bandage covered half his face and bruises dotted his arms and probably all over his body, too. He saw me and waved but I scoffed and stalked away.

That continued to happen for a few more days. Every time he saw me or called my name I would quickly walk away. It was stupid, but I was still angry at him for fighting – without reason, as well! Maybe it was the way I grew up, but I hated it when people let themselves get hurt like that. Fights weren't fought for fun!

"Um… excuse me," a small voice asked.

I swivelled around to see a boy with chin-length brown hair staring nervously back at me. Several boys I've seen hanging around Ichigo were standing behind him. "Yes?" I asked feeling a bit impatient.

"My name is Yamada Hanatarou," he said while fidgeting. "Please listen to what I have to say. You see, Ichigo-aniki…"

* * *

I raced through the crowd of students heading home. If my memory served me right, Ichigo always lingered around the school with his friends…

There! Zeroing in on his signature orange hair I sprinted toward him at full speed. "Ichigo!"

"Wha-?!" He gasped in surprise when I ran into him and pushed him against the wall. "Holy sh*t, How'd you suddenly appear like that? I swear you midgets can teleport…"

I ignored the wide-eyed gazes I received from Ichigo's friends and looked straight into his chocolate brown eyes, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"About?" he asked. His friends filed away after receiving a glance from him.

"Don't act stupid," I clicked my tongue. "A guy called Hanatarou came to me and told me everything!"

He cursed under his breath and cut me off, "So, what? I'm still the stupid delinquent who fights for no reason, aren't I?"

"I'm sorry, ok? I called you that even when I didn't know what was happening… "

"Woah, the great Usagi-Kaichou is apologizing to me? What is happening to this world?"

"Fine, be that way," I glared daggers at him before turning to walk away.

He grabbed my arm. "Hey, wait! We haven't talked for nearly 2 weeks and you're just gonna leave it like this?"

"Well, why didn't you tell me?" I repeated my question. "I don't get why you have to keep it a secret."

"I just didn't want you to get dragged into this," he rubbed his neck. "It was only a small problem that was easily fixed. Letting them beat me up in exchange for leaving Hanatarou alone... Leaders gotta take care of his followers, right…"

"Idiot carrot! What kind of trade is that?" I threw my hands up.

"See," he exclaimed back. "This is also why I didn't want to tell you!"

I shut my mouth and crossed my arms.

"Hey, it's ok now," He ruffled my head. "My injuries have gotten better and Hanatarou isn't being picked on anymore. And we all lived happily ever after."

"Don't do that sort of deal ever again," I grumbled.

"Yes, mother," he sighed dramatically before holding out his hand. "So, friends? It was a quiet week without you blabbering on about studying."

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes.

"No more grudges?"

I shook my head and shook his hand but, truth was… I was still very troubled.

Why did I care about him so much?

* * *

Feel free to drop a review~ It's nice to know how I'm going with this story ^^

Anyway, until next time =D

-AO-


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Hi~ Another chapter is here~ ^^

Enjoy~

* * *

Normality.

When I walk down the corridors of the school with Renji and everyone shies away.

Normality.

When I am constantly wearing an ice-cold poker face and my tone is equally cold.

I stared at the grumpy Renji trudging along beside me.

Normality.

I then looked at the whispering students around us and the carrot strolling beside us.

_Not_ normality.

"Get away from me."

"What?" Ichigo stopped humming and looked at me, "Sorry, Usagi-Kaichou, but remember what the principal said? I have to stay with you for the whole term."

I gave an inaudible sigh. Five minutes after arriving at the school and a headache was already forming.

"Renji, go to class first," I muttered. "Ichigo, you too."

"What…" I glared at Renji and he walked away with a sigh.

I walked to the student council room and realised Ichigo was still behind me, "Are you a lost puppy? Go to your class."

Ichigo shrugged, "Class is boring."

I heaved a sigh, "You know. You don't really seem to me like someone who would join a gang." There was no one in the room except us and I flipped through the stack of papers on my desk.

"How come?"

"You don't seem that… bad, I guess? For one, you give off a warm aura. Aren't delinquents these days rebellious but here you are, obediently listening to our principal's words."

He shrugged, "Maybe because… it's interesting?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Right…"

I felt him walk up to me and frowned when he lifted my chin to look at him. I found myself being lost in those too-warm brown eyes again. "And you don't seem like the cold, emotionless and scary student president everyone says you are. For one, you talk too much."

Only 'cos of you…

I slapped his hand aside, "Really, get out of that gang before it's too late. It's bad. And you don't suit the yakuza anyway."

"That again?" I heard him groan irritably.

I put the papers in my bag and headed for the door, "I'll keep mentioning it until you do what I say."

"And why should I do that?"

"I'm trying to save you from the immense regret you'll surely feel later on."

"Yeah, right," I heard him say. "And there's another reason why I'm staying as close to you as possible."

"What's that?" I held my breath unintentionally.

He looked me in the eyes as if contemplating whether to tell me or not. Then he surprised me by walking up to me. I fought the urge to step back. We stared at each other for a while.

"You remind me of my little sisters. So small and… It makes me want to protect you, you know?" I yelped in surprise when he put his hands under my arms and lifted me up. "See, your feet can't even touch the floor anymore."

I widened my eyes, brought my foot up and kicked him in the stomach as hard as I could. He loosened his grip on me and I landed on my feet softly as he slumped over in pain. "Ow, what was that for?!"

"Bastard," I muttered and walked away.

I glanced at the sky and sighed.

Really, what was I expecting him to say?

Years later, I finally found out he had said something a while after I had left the room.

"…'Cos I've taken an interest in you," Ichigo had whispered to the empty student council room. "And, if we had met under different circumstances, I would protect you with everything I had."

* * *

"Kurosaki Ichigo… Kurosaki… I knew I heard that surname before," I said under my breath while flipping through the papers on my bed. I lay down and stared at the picture of Ichigo in my hand.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. Son of the well-known doctor, Kurosaki Isshin," I mumbled and frowned. "How did someone with that kind of father turn into something like _this_?"

"How indeed… but he sure looks like a good candidate." I jumped when Kaien suddenly appeared beside me. "Who's this? Your boyfriend?"

I sat up in my bed and packed up the sheets and photos, "No! Nothing like that... I need to tutor him and..." I sighed. "I don't know what I'm doing, Kaien…"

He laughed and patted my head, "You want to know more about him?"

I stared at him and then looked down, "M-maybe…"

"Ah, our little princess is getting a boyfriend," he teased.

"What? Going out with that retard? That's the last thing I would do," I retorted.

"But it's still on the list, right?"

I gave him an incredulous glare then crossed my arms, "You know what he did? He joined Kings!"

"What did you say?" Kaien widened his eyes in surprise and then frowned. "Wait, I didn't know Kings was recruiting again…"

"He got tricked," I sighed in frustration and lay back down on my bed. "That stupid idiotic carrot…"

"I didn't think anyone would dare to use the Kings' name but," Kaien shrugged. "This would be interesting to watch…"

"You gonna spread the word?" I widened my eyes.

"Maybe," Kaien grinned. "It's been a long time since something interesting happened in Karakura."

I frowned. Ironically it was the Kings, of all the organisations here, who kept this place peaceful. But when Kings hears about this, there's a high chance all hell would break lose.

"Stop worrying, little princess," Kaien ruffled my hair. "I'm sure nothing too bad would happen. And about that little boyfriend of yours, I'll try my best to keep him out of trouble for you."

"He's not my boyfriend," I muttered half-heartedly as he left.

When I heard the elevator door close, I rolled onto my tummy and continued staring at Ichigo's photo. Then I reached for another photo that was attached to another sheet. "Huh," I let out as I read what was on it.

"Mother was shot by accident when he was young."

I blinked at the paper.

Springing into a sitting position I reread the information, "Don't tell me… Ichigo joined Kings to take revenge? Ridiculous...Right?" I tapped my chin when I remembered something else.

"What did Kaien mean by candidate?" I wondered out loud.

* * *

"You're saying you can pass mid-terms by yourself?" I stared at Ichigo incredulously.

"You gave me those 20000 yen, right," he rolled his eyes. "Or do you want to lose another 20000 yen to make sure?"

I narrowed my eyes, "Then explain to me why you're on the verge of failing?"

He shrugged, "The classes are boring."

"Why am I not surprised?" I sighed and returned to my lunch, regretting I ever started this conversation. I was in a good mood, so I shared my lunch spot on the roof with Ichigo. I ignored the hint of guilt when I remembered the expression on Renji's face. For the three years I had been at this school I hadn't let anyone join me at lunch, not even Renji, who's been with me ever since we were young. But now I've gone and broken that silent rule and shared my lunching spot with Ichigo.

But he was making me wish I didn't.

I heard rustling and looked up to see him put a stick of poison in his mouth.

"Oi, give me that," I snapped while snatching the cigarettes and lighter from him. "This stuff kills, literally!"

He rolled his eyes, "Yes, mum. I won't do it again. Now give it back."

I narrowed my eyes and threw the whole bunch in the nearest bin without blinking an eye. He watched with wide eyes as his cigarettes and lighter formed a perfect arc and fell into the bin.

"Holy sh*t," he got up quickly. "The f*ck do you think you're doing, woman?!"

"Ew, don't dig around in the bin," I looked at him disgustedly. "I'm doing a favour for you. Do you realise how many people die every year because of that stuff?"

He sighed in frustration, sat down again and glared at me.

I widened my eyes. Ok, with that look of his, maybe he did have some potential in the yakuza society.

No, wait, what was I thinking?

I shook my head to clear out my thoughts but then made the mistake of looking at him again.

He looked kinda hot with that expression…

I shook my head again and found Ichigo looking at me like I was a retard. Maybe I was, for starting to like hi…

I hastily packed up my things and left him alone on the roof, "I'm heading back. Class is starting soon."

The heck is wrong with me? I need a new brain…

* * *

Until next time~ =D

-AO-


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: Hello~ Another week has passed =O So fast... ^^" Staying up late to do my assignment haha... 1:51AM right now... Technically Saturday so I decided to post hehe X3

Anyway, enjoy~

* * *

I covered my ears as a motorbike sped past us. Ichigo smirked, making me want to punch him, before heading to a small office situated beside the biggest circuit.

"I always come here to practice or kill time," He explained as we walked.

Every other Sunday we would meet up and get some studying done but since Ichigo seemed so confident about his studies, I decided to let him off for once.

And let me state this clearly -This _isn't_ a date!

"Anyone here?" He knocked on the counter.

A slim man came to the counter. He had short black hair and three scars ran down one side of his face while the number '69' tattooed on the other side. He was the owner of this place and also a member of Kings.

"Hello, Ichigo," Hisagi greeted.

"Can you get some gear for this midget?" Ichigo pointed at me.

Oh, you're gonna pay for that…

Hisagi seemed to see me there for the first time and made a weird face, "Ah, sure…"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at his reaction but didn't say anything. Hisagi came back with a white helmet and a pair of keys. "Motorbike number 15."

"Thanks," Ichigo took the keys and passed the helmet to me. He led me to bike number 15, a snow white motorbike. He clicked his tongue, "Hisagi shouldn't be handing these types of babes to people riding bikes for the first time."

"Who said this was my first time riding," I crossed my arms.

Ichigo looked at me, surprised, "Well, that's a different story, then. How familiar are you with the bike?"

"Better than you think," I replied while reaching for the handlebars. He went to get his own orange bike and we walked to one of the circuits.

The intermediate one.

"Think you can handle it?" He smirked.

A smile ghosted across my face. Time to get my money back!

"50000 yen if I beat you."

Ichigo burst out laughing, "You? Beat me? Dream on, Usagi-Kaichou. Like I said before, I'm the best racer in my gang."

"Oh? Scared you'll lose?" I provoked.

Ichigo glowered, "Fine, my bike needs a good wash anyway."

He called Hisagi over to be our referee, and everyone cleared the track.

"First to finish three laps wins," Hisagi said simply.

We stepped onto the tarmac course, put on our helmets and climbed onto our bikes. I gripped the handles tightly. The last time I rode a bike was almost seven months ago but the skills came rushing back when we took off. I laughed as the wind whipped past me and the audiences around the track blurred into the background. This was one of the rare times I laughed loudly, as the raging wind covered the sounds of my laughter.

And then it was over. I crossed the finish line effortlessly, jumped off the bike and took off my helmet just as Ichigo screeched to a stop behind me. The expression on his face was priceless. He opened his mouth but no words came out.

"We agreed on 50000 yen, I believe?" I held out my hand expectantly.

The goldfish finally recovered. "You didn't tell me you were a f*cking pro."

"And you didn't tell me you were a brainiac," I waved my hand, showing that I was still waiting. "Where's my prize?"

"Tch. How long have you been riding bikes?" he asked me as he reluctantly reached for his wallet.

I tapped my chin as I thought, "Uh… about 8, I think?"

Ichigo froze, "Are you kidding me? You've been riding for 8 years? When you were 9?"

I shook my head, "I started when I was eight."

He scoffed, "I'm not falling for that. Which crazy parent would let their child ride at the age of 8?"

I smiled at him, "It wasn't them. I don't remember my parents, Ichigo. The last time I saw them was when I was one. It was my brother-in-law that taught me how to ride, by the way. And I love it."

For the second time that day, I had driven Ichigo speechless.

"Can we go somewhere else?" I asked when people were walking excitedly toward us. Ichigo nodded and we headed off the tracks.

I saw a guy near the edge of the circuit looking at us. The silver haired man gave me a snake-like smile that sent a chill down my spine. Ichimaru Gin. I bit my lip and walked faster.

Why was he here?

"Rukia?" I looked up to see Ichigo watching me with a worried expression. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head. "Wanna try a harder course?"

Ichigo huffed, "Whatever. I'll beat you one day."

"I wonder how much money I'll win by that time," I pondered with a snicker that made Ichigo narrow his eyes.

"Rukia-san," someone called. "Fancy seeing you here."

I turned around after I swore under my breath. "Hello, Gin-san."

"Who's this?" Ichigo asked quite rudely.

"Ichigo, this is-"

"Her future fiancé, nice to meet you, Kurosaki Ichigo-kun," Gin said and they shook hands.

"What? No, no, no…!" I exclaimed at him then turned to Ichigo. "He's just the boss of one of the partners of Kuchiki Enterprise. _Not_ my future fiancé." I turned back to Gin. "You were just joking, right?"

To my relief Gin nodded before glancing at Ichigo cheekily. "More like _former_ future fiancé, ne?"

"What, no…"

Gin's smile grew wider at my flustered expression before making a show of checking his watch, "Well, I have to go, Rukia-san. That was a great race, by the way. I'll see you later."

"Former future fiancé, huh?" Ichigo suddenly commented as we watched Gin walk away.

I turned to him, "I don't know what my sister was thinking, alright? Don't misunderstand."

"Right… why are you so bothered about me knowing?"

I blinked in surprise. Yeah… why _was_ I so bothered about Ichigo thinking Gin was my almost fiancé-to-be? It's not like he would care… Wait…

I shook my head to clear it. "Forget it. "Weren't we going to another circuit?"

"Uh, yeah," Ichigo studied my face. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," I snapped and walked ahead of him. For the rest of the day I immersed myself in racing. But what had happened refused to leave my mind.

* * *

I screeched to a halt outside my apartment building. After witnessing my mind-boggling skills at riding, Ichigo had let me ride his bike.

"I am never, ever letting you do that again," Ichigo said weakly as he stumbled off the bike. "Have you ever heard of speed limits?"

"Of course I have," I bit my cheek to stop myself from laughing at his pale state. "I just choose to disregard it."

"You…"

"I aim for speed rather than comfort."

"I can tell."

"Thanks for letting me ride your bike," I handed the helmet back to him. "See you at school."

"Yeah, whatever," Ichigo sighed and got on his bike with shaking legs.

My smile died as he disappeared into the night.

Why hadn't he noticed?

I quickly shook my head. No, it was probably better he hadn't noticed. I shouldn't pull him deeper into this than he already was.

* * *

If you spot any errors please do tell me ^^

Thanks for coming back every week to read my updates everyone~ ^^

Until next time~

-AO-


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: Another chapter is here~ =D I haven't been able to spend much time on my fic this week because my tests are coming up ^^" If you spot any errors please do tell me =D Thank you~

Enjoy~

* * *

I rested my head on the table and tapped on my desk calendar with my pen – last week of October.

Our midterms were being held in a fortnight.

I was planning on studying with Ichigo but he insisted he study alone.

"Do I have to be separated from you so soon?" I mumbled to my student president badge that was sitting on my desk. It wasn't fair. Why should I have to step down from the student president position because some idiotic carrot failed his test? It wasn't fair!

The term slipped by frighteningly fast. If I knew time would fly by this fast, I would've spent every waking hour tutoring Ichigo. But following Ichigo around wasn't as bad as I thought. Out of all things, it felt _normal_ to be with him and his friends, riding motorbikes and going to arcades…

Chappy hopped onto my desk and nudged my head.

Right, I was supposed to be studying. I sat up and opened my chemistry textbook. My pen slowed to a stop after a few questions. I sighed and leaned back on my table.

Once tests were over, I won't need to be with Ichigo anymore. I was never overly close with anyone in my class as it would cause problems… After the tests, I would be back to my old lifestyle -school, student council and…

Alone…

"I don't want that…" the words slipped from my mouth. I blinked. What was I saying!

I rubbed my face, sighed and went back to studying.

By the time I went through all my subjects, it was well into the night. I cooked myself some noodles and ate my late dinner at my desk while scanning through my notes.

No more Ichigo meant I could return to my peaceful life. I should be relieved, happy even, but in truth, I was feeling anything but.

'_Itami mo kurushimi mo subete wo uketomeru yo_

_Dakara nakanai de_

_Waratte ite ichirin no ha-'_

"Hello?" I said into the phone, a little bit breathless from scrambling around my room trying to find that stupid piece of technology.

"Hey, Rukia," Ichigo said from the other end. "You got anything on tomorrow?"

"No, why?"

"Do you… want to come watch my race?"

I bit my lip. No, I can't I need to study for my tests…

"…Sure, where's it at?"

Idiot. I mentally hit myself.

* * *

I was lost. People were everywhere.

Why were so many people interested in a street race between two reckless teenagers anyway?

I was looking around, trying to find that carrot-head, when I stumbled into an argument.

"Watch where you're going, midget!"

"Sorry!"

I looked to my left to see an annoyed boy with spiky, light-blue hair and light-blue eyes muttering obscenities at a petrified girl about the same size as me. I recognised the girl as Momo, a friend of Ichigo's.

"Hey, she already apologized," I stepped up beside her.

"Rukia-chan, it's ok," Momo smiled at me but her voice was shaking. She couldn't stand loud voices. I wonder why a girl like her would befriend delinquents.

I let out a small cry as someone yanked my wrist.

"Watch your mouth, ochibi-chan," a smaller version of Bluey hissed. "No one talks to aniki like that."

I frowned when I tried to pull my hand back but couldn't. Bluey junior was cutting off my blood circulation…

"Knock it off, Grimmjow," a voice growled. Ichigo was standing near the edge of the crowd and glaring at Grimmjow. I didn't even realise a crowd had formed around us.

"How about no,"Grimmjow raised an eyebrow, obviously amused. "Your girl pissed me off first."

I wasn't sure if he was referring to Momo or me but if it was the latter, I was prepared to punch him in the face. If it was the former… I would do the same, too. Momo deserved someone much better than him.

Ichigo seemed unfazed by his comment, "If you've got something against her, beat me in the race."

"Oh? Fine," Grimmjow smirked, "But if I win, I get that chick. A girl for a girl, right?"

I was about to protest when Ichigo said, "Fine. She's one annoying midget though."

Oh he did not just say that! I narrowed my eyes at him. Who's he to place me in a bet like I was some object? And I am _not_ annoying!

"See you at the race," Grimmjow said in an amused voice. Bluey junior huffed. Before he left he let go of my arm but then pushed me into Ichigo.

Both of us let out a surprised cry. Being caught off-guard, Ichigo tripped when I was pushed into him and that lead me to falling as well.

Both of us froze.

This. Wasn't. Happening! Part of me yelled. Not again!

Yes, again! The crazy side of me cheered.

Ichigo grabbed my shoulders and pushed me away so we weren't k… so our lips weren't touching anymore.

"What are you trying to do? Suffocate me?" Ichigo grumbled quietly, not meeting my gaze.

I looked away to hide my blush, "You should've saw it coming. It was you're fault we fell."

"Whatever. Get off of me. You're heavy. And I need to get to the race."

"Right," I untangled my limbs from his and climbed off his chest. Ichigo stood up, still refusing to look at me. He started to walk away.

"Wait, good luck," I said, grabbing his arm. He winced.

Oh, no. I stared at his pained expression then let go of his arm.

He held his arm gingerly, "Thanks, see you after."

I watch him leave, the crowd parting to let him through. I then ran up to him just as he was reaching for his helmet and grabbed his unhurt arm. I dragged him into a nearby alley before he could even react.

"Wha-"

"How bad is your arm?"

"Nothing's wrong with it…"

"Oh really now," I grabbed his arm, making him grimace in pain. "Your wrist is sprained isn't it?"

"So what," Ichigo shrugged. "Let me go, I've got a race to win."

"Like you can win with that injury," I narrowed my eyes. "Give me your helmet. Jacket, too."

"What?"

I sighed and took his helmet from him, "I'll go."

"No way," Ichigo crossed his arms.

"Didn't you say this race was important? And that you needed to win so you wouldn't let your gang down or something?"

"Stop talking as if I'm going to lose," Ichigo huffed.

"Give me your jacket." I pulled on his sleeve.

"No."

"Don't make me knock you unconscious."

"What?"

"Nothing. Give me your jacket!"

"You'll get found out. You're too short."

"I'll cross that bridge when I have to."

"No."

I clicked my tongue, "Ichigo, you made a bet with that guy, didn't you? If you lose, then I have to go with him! I'm not going to let it happen!"

A pause.

Ichigo took off his jacket, "Sorry about that, by the way."

"Stay here until I come get you," I stood up.

Ichigo's jacket was big, I had to fold the sleeves a bit to make it fit, and it smelt faintly of disinfectant and strawberries. I stifled a laugh. Strawberry scented detergent!

I quickly put on his helmet and rode to the starting point. I avoided everyone's gazes when I got there, in case someone realised. The more I thought about it, the more I realise what a crazy idea this turned out to be. Although I had stayed on the bike so the difference wouldn't be too big… How could anyone mistake a 144cm girl for a boy nearly 180cm tall?

"Where you always this short?" Grimmjow asked from his place beside me. His bike was black and glinted in the moonlight.

I flipped him the finger as Hisagi stood in front of us, showing us the route of the race. Our eyes met and I immediately knew he knew and that he knew I knew he knew-

Anyway, all he did was nod and told us to get ready.

The route led us around the part of Karakura that was run-down, the first one to return to the starting point wins. People would stand around the route to make sure we didn't make shortcuts. If we hit anyone, it was our responsibility and the race would be postponed.

It was currently midnight so I doubt much people would still be around.

Both of us gripped out handles tightly and waited for the traffic lights to change.

Grimmjow zoomed ahead as soon as the lights turned green. I cursed and quickly followed suit.

I trailed closely behind Grimmjow for the first quarter then, just as we were rounding a bend, I cut in front of him. I gave him the finger as I sped past, laughing at his shocked expression.

*Honk*

I hit the brakes as a truck the size of a mountain drove past me at the intersection with its driver swearing his head off at me. The truck was so close I could've touched it if I reached out.

Once the truck was out of sight, I sped off again with my heart still pounding crazily and searched for Grimmjow in the side mirrors. I sighed in relief when I saw he was still behind me.

I arrived at the finish line ten minutes later without any more dramas. The people supporting Ichigo cheered happily while those who were in the same gang as Grimmjow's glared at me. As I parked the bike, I felt a piercing gaze and searched the crowd. I sucked in a breath when I saw Gin staring right back at me.

I waved to everyone before rushing quickly to the alley where I left Ichigo.

He was standing at the opening of the passage and I hurriedly passed his helmet and jacket back. "Congratulations on winning, Carrot," I whispered to him and quickly left the alleyway. "Oh, by the way, you owe me one for this!"

Just as I was leaving the area, I saw Gin's snake-like smile among the shadows. I cursed and sped away on my own motorcycle. Why was he here?

* * *

Until next time ^^

-AO-


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: Hello ^^ Another week has passed =D Just want to say a quick and big thank you to everyone that has been reviewing~ First time reaching 40 reviews XP Thank you~ =D Chocolate chip cookies for everyone =3

Anyway, enjoy~

* * *

I stepped out of the elevator with a sigh and then jumped back when I saw someone slumped across my sofa.

"Nee-sama?"

"Ah, Rukia, welcome home," she said and sat up while rubbing her eyes tiredly. "I waited for you for so long I fell asleep."

"What are you doing here?" I sat down next to her and looked around. "Is Nii-sama here, too?"

"No, only me," Hisana replied and draped an arm across my shoulders. "I came over because I was feeling a bit lonely."

"Lonely?" I asked her whist feeling bewildered. Servants and butlers were at her every beck and call and brother went to no bounds to keep his precious wife happy.

"Lonely," my sister confirmed with a frown. "Recently, Byakuya's been terribly busy. I think that fake Kings group is causing quite a ruckus. Your brother is thinking of getting rid of them before they get any worse. The number of fake Kings members he's put into jail already is shocking."

A certain carrot appeared in my mind and I widened my eyes, "They're can't be that bad…?"

"Twenty-two robberies and nearly twelve arsons in the past week," my sister sighed. "Countless fights had already broken out among the small yakuza groups here and at least thirty people have been sent to hospital."

"…for a gang," I finished my sentence and bit my lip. "But there's, uh, a person who I know just joined them. What will brother do with him?"

She paused and then turned to look at me cheekily, "Oh, is it that boy Kaien told me about? The son of Dr Kurosaki? The one you turned down Gin-san for?"

"Uh…"

So Kaien really did tell... Just hope they don't think of any crazy ideas…

"Well, your brother has heard about him from Kaien and from some reports, too," my sister smiled knowingly at my reaction. "He wants to recruit him and see if he's any good."

"What? Why?" I spluttered, "Nee-sama, he's a retard, bastard, idiot, self-centred delinquent who…"

"Because you won't join, Rukia," my sister said with a hint of disappointment. "I'm sure he's not as bad as you say he is. After all, he's the son of that doctor, isn't he? And he is quite famous around here. Fearless and daring… good attributes."

"But…" I bit my lip.

"Try and see if he's interested for us, okay, Rukia?"

"Yes, Nee-sama…"

"Hey, Rukia," She suddenly leaned forward with bright eyes and lowered her voice. "I heard rumours that Kime is back."

"So?" I leaned back in my seat and crossed my arms nonchalantly but bit my lip. "I heard about it, too. But it's going to be a one-time thing, right?"

"Oh, one-time thing," more disappointment crept into her tone. "Well, I'd wish to see her again."

I don't.

"You never know, Nee-sama… Things are changing, I guess," I shrugged.

"I hope so. Now where are those cookies I saw your chef make last time…" she wandered into my kitchen.

"In the cupboard to your right," I sighed and began to wonder what I should do. I didn't want to think about the things I'll need to do if that Kime went around causing trouble…

"How are you feeling these days?"

"Perfectly fine," my sister replied while munching on a cookie. "The medicine Dr Kurosaki gave me works very well. I don't remember the last time I had an asthma attack."

"That's good," I said in relief before returning to my thoughts.

Maybe brother would change his mind if I agreed to join… No, I'm never doing that!

Words didn't seem to penetrate Ichigo's thick skull. And I doubt he will believe it if I tell him he joined a fake gang without evidence. That leaves only action, right?

And then there was the problem with Kime…

Hmm… what to do…

* * *

"If B was subtracted from A and the answer is 4. What is the value of A when A plus B is 12?"

"A is 8," Ichigo rolled his eyes and gave me a 'this again?' look. "And hello to you, too."

"I don't get it," I frowned. "Why would someone with a brain like yours join a gang? You could easily get any job you want if you tried. You could even become a doctor like your father."

"What's the use of being a doctor if you can't even save your wife?"

"What?" I looked up from my textbook in bewilderment. Did I hear that right?

"Nothing," he sat down and leaned back in his chair.

"Ichigo, doesn't your father mind?" I asked him after a moment of silence. "About you joining Kings, I mean."

Ichigo shrugged, "He can't do much about it… Hey, think you can tell me which yakuza gang that's working for Kuchiki Enterprise?"

I shook my head.

"Ah," he said, feeling slightly disappointed. "No one knows which group is working for your brother."

"And we'd like it if it remained that way," I returned to my textbook. "Haven't you ever heard that curiosity killed the cat?"

He shrugged. "The cat has nine lives. It can afford to lose one."

"You should get some studying done. The test is… next week." I stared at the calendar on my phone. Since when had time gone by so fast? Wait, had I really been with this guy for nearly three months already?

"I'll be fine," he reassured me.

I grabbed his collar as panic suddenly overwhelmed me, "I won't forgive you if you don't pass! I don't care if you get expelled or not but I still want to be the school president!"

"I know, I know," he rolled his eyes. "I'll pass it, I promise. I owe you one, remember?"

"Good," I narrowed my eyes at him. "You better try your hardest."

"Yes, mum," he sighed dramatically and flipped open a random textbook. "See?"

I gave him a rare smile which left him frozen for a full minute.

"Woah," he finally said when he returned to normal. "Don't do that again. It'll give people nightmares."

"Bastard," I hit him on the head with my book.

…Was my smile really that scary?

* * *

"Kuchiki-Kaichou," a black-haired boy opened the door of the student council room. "There's a few girls, um, looking for you near the front gate."

"Ok," I stood up from my seat and walked to the gates, wondering why he looked so distressed.

My questioned was answered when I saw a group of girls from another school standing near the gate. A burnt-orange-haired girl was pacing impatiently in front of the group with her arms crossed.

"Are you Kuchiki Rukia?" she pointed at me rudely when she saw me.

"Yes, I am, and you are?" I asked her.

*Slap*

Eh?

Warm blood trailed down the three gashes the girl's nails made when she slapped me.

It was the first time I had been scratched. As I tried to get my mind around that fact someone appeared at my side.

"Inoue," Ichigo barked angrily. "What the f*ck are you doing?" He put his arm around my shoulders and I leaned toward him.

I was still in shock, honest, otherwise I would have _never_ done that.

Back to the situation…

Several delinquents appeared behind us, brandishing hostile expressions.

"Kurosaki-kun~" the girl, Inoue, looked a bit taken aback. "Why are you on _her_ side?"

"Why are you here," Ichigo asked, ignoring her question.

Inoue pouted and gestured to the other girls beside her while saying, "They told me there was a rumour about you having a girlfriend."

I spluttered. She said what?

"So what if she's my girlfriend? That doesn't mean you can come to our school and start attacking people."

I spluttered again. He said what?

I was distracted by drops of blood that fell from her nails and to the ground. My blood. I narrowed my eyes.

I wanted her hand.

"But you're meant to be _my_ boyfriend," Inoue's whinging voice was getting on my nerves.

I tried pushing Ichigo's arm away from my shoulders but his hand refused to budge.

Ichigo was sounding angry now, "Inoue, how many times do I have to tell you? I am not your boyfriend."

"But Grimmjow-aniki said-"

"I won that race, Inoue," Ichigo butted in. "A deal is a deal, Inoue, I'm not your boyfriend."

Oh, so that was what the motorbike race was about. I can't believe guys had competitions about this… It felt like the name of motorbike racing was somehow tainted…

"Go back, before I decide to have your hand."

Ichigo was the one that said that, not me. He sounded like a real yakuza.

I glanced at him in surprise. There's no such thing as mind-reading abilities right?

The girl glowered for a moment and turned to walk out of our school. Before she left, though, she pointed at me one last time, "Don't think you've won! Kurosaki-kun will come back to me one day!"

"C'mon, you need to get to the infirmary," Ichigo grabbed my hand and pulled.

I followed him with my mind in a haze.

"Ow," I complained when he dabbed at my wound. "Can't you be a bit gentler?"

Ichigo huffed and threw the cotton wool down on the table, "What happened to your black-belt Karate skills? You could've knocked her unconscious before she even got the chance to touch you."

She wouldn't be unconscious, Ichigo, she would be _dead_.

I pulled my mind away from those literally murderous thoughts and replied to him. "It doesn't work that way, Ichigo. I didn't know she was going to slap me."

"You gonna be alright?" he asked while putting a large bandage on my cheek.

"I'll be fine," I rolled my eyes. "I don't get why you went through all this trouble. It's only a small scratch."

"If you're not careful, the cut might get infected," he said sternly.

"Really," I huffed in annoyance. "Make up your mind!"

"About?"

I crossed my arms, "Some days you're a total bastard gangster wannabe and then on other days you are the complete opposite… coming in to help me like that… What kind of rebellious teenager are you? Like I keep saying, you don't suit being a delinquent. You're too kind!"

"Only to you."

My head snapped up but he was looking away so I couldn't see his expression. "Wha-?"

"I gotta go," he interrupted. Then he straightened up and patted my head. It's become a habit – him patting my head just before he leaves. "And I thought you were in the middle of a meeting?"

I cursed, "I got to go, bye!"

* * *

Chapter 10 already =O I wonder how many chapters this fic will be ^^"

And well... I think this made it pretty clear I am not a IchiHime supporter... I shall leave it at that =D

Until next time ^^

-AO-


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: Hello everyone ^^ Managed to make a mid-week post because I've finished all my assessments~ Yay ^^

Enjoy~

* * *

"Man, this term was surprisingly quiet," a blonde-haired boy said to another with brown streaks while lighting a cigarette. "Thanks to that Kurosaki Ichigo."

Streaks nodded his head, "We haven't been able to skip class in peace ever since she became the student president."

"I swear she has cameras installed everywhere! She always knows where we are!"

"I know right," Streaks exclaimed before tapping on his friends shoulder. "Hey, pass me one."

"No way, this is my last packet!" Blondie pocketed the packet with a grumble. "We gotta thank Ichigo sometime. It's so nice without that b*tch peering over our shoulders all the time. I mean, seriously, she needs a life!"

"Um…" Streaks pointed to the space behind blondie with a shaking finger.

Yes, as clichéd as it was…

Blondie turned his head to find yours truly standing there with her arms crossed and eyes narrowed dangerously. He gulped.

… it still happens to people in life.

"Wagger number 22 and 23, get in the line. Don't think of running away because when I find you missing from the line…" I said icily.

The two boys gulped again and frantically got into the line. As Blondie passed me, I snatched the cigarette from his hands and threw it in a nearby bin. I continued my hunt for more class-skippers.

Really, they underestimate my skills. I can tutor Ichigo AND keep an eye on the other delinquents in our school at the same time.

"Is this how you spend your schooldays?" Someone snickered behind me.

I glanced at wagger number 1 aka Kurosaki Ichigo.

"The student council members take turns." I kept walking while making sure no one had run away.

Really, our mid-terms were only a few days away but these people still skipped class? I would never understand the minds of those people…

* * *

A weekend filled with frantic last-minute studying and three days filled with tests later I stood, completely frozen, at the score board surrounded by hysterical students with one sentence echoing in my mind.

This… wasn't… possible.

"I tried my hardest," Ichigo said in a cheerful voice and patted my back. "Face the truth, Usagi-Kaichou"

"How did you do that," I said without removing my gaze from the score board.

"I told you I would try my hardest, didn't I?" Ichigo repeated.

I read and reread the result on the board.

My name was at the top as I received full marks as per usual.

But…

I stared at the name next to mine.

Kurosaki Ichigo had gotten full marks as well.

Kurosaki Ichigo.

Full marks.

Again, how was this _possible?_

My brain refused to make the connection.

Ichigo was meant to be a delinquent, right?

I turned to look at Ichigo's smug face.

"Uh, well done? Now you won't be expelled and I get to keep my position as student president."

"Thanks," he grinned. "This makes us even now, right?"

"Look, its Ichigo!" I heard someone whisper loudly and the students around us erupted into excited whispers.

"This is the first time someone tied with our school president!"

As more people swarmed around him, I wandered off silently.

I knew he could pass since he answered all the questions I gave him with correct answers…But to get 100%?

He always managed to surprise me. He really could get a spot working under my brother.

No. I clenched my fists. I wouldn't let it happen.

And, quite stupidly, a thought from before hit me again - hard.

Mid-terms finished and Ichigo passed. That meant… no more tutoring and no more reason for Ichigo to be with me anymore.

No… more… Ichigo…?

"Hey," sometime tapped my shoulder and I jumped.

"You alright there?" Ichigo asked with a concerned expression.

"Uh, I'm fine," I told him whilst still feeling a bit disoriented. I shook off his hand and quickly walked away. "I've got a meeting so see you later!"

"The f*ck is wrong with her today?" I heard Ichigo say as I hurried away.

I managed to avoid him for the rest of the day.

Somehow, I felt that when we chatted again he would tell me never to talk to him again. And that frightened the heck out of me.

I continued to avoid him for the next few days until…

"Oi," Ichigo grabbed my collar from behind.

"Uh… hi?" I looked at him sheepishly.

"Why've you been avoiding me?" He asked bluntly.

Sh*t, I hadn't prepared myself for this…

"I haven't been avoiding you?" I decided to act ignorant.

He pulled out his phone and showed me his call log, "Almost twenty calls in the last three days and you missed every, single one of them? Don't treat me like an idiot."

"Eh, but you _are_ an idiot," I pointed out mischievously.

I jumped when Ichigo slammed his hands on the wall on each side of my head. He leaned down so close I could feel his breath when he said, "Why are you avoiding me?"

I made the mistake of looking into his eyes. Overwhelmed with the amount of concern for me I found there, I blurted, "I thought you didn't want to be with me anymore now that… our tests have ended…"

He blinked in surprise before letting out a shaky sigh, "I thought you had found out…"

"You thought I what?"

He shook his head, "Nothing."

"So…"

Ichigo rubbed his neck and looked around before he answered me, "Well, there's no reason for me to leave, is there?"

"But there's no reason for you to stay, either," I crossed my arms and stared at my feet.

"…How's this for a reason, then?" he said after a pause. "Rabbits can die of loneliness, you know…"

I looked at him in puzzlement, "What?"

"Nothing, I'll see you later," he waved and hurried away. "Don't avoid me again or else!"

I replayed what he said over and over in my mind but I still couldn't figure out what he had meant but…

It somehow meant we were still friends, right?

As I glanced out the window I spotted a familiar tuft of orange hair near the school gates and straightened up again with widened eyes.

How'd he get back there so fast? Wait… I looked closer to see who he was talking to and gasped.

Kaien and Gin? What was Ichigo doing talking to them?

Kaien and Gin didn't look happy at all. With a foreboding feeling in my stomach, I left my spot ready to run to them when my phone vibrated in my pocket. While still looking at the three of them, I reached for my phone.

"Hello?"

"R-Rukia-sama..." Renji's voice said from the other end. It was only then did I realise I hadn't seen him for the whole day that day.

I held my breath. Something about his tone was off…

"H-Hisana-sama… Hisana-sama is in hospital… She's in a coma."

* * *

I'll hopefully update again on Saturday (or Friday, for some of you who are in different time zones) =D Fingers crossed ^^"

-AO-


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: Hi guys ^^ Managed to get another chapter written =D

Enjoy~

* * *

I calmly walked down the hospital's corridors and passed all of my brother's employees who stood solemnly against the walls. I tried my best to contain my hysteria. A Kuchiki is not allowed to lose their composure this easily. I angered my head so the people around me couldn't see the tears in my eyes.

Just the week before, my sister was in my kitchen, happily eating the chocolate chip cookies my chef had made, but now…

With shaking fingers I grabbed the doorknob and turned. My eyes immediately settled on the immobile figure on the bed, seemingly glowing under the afternoon sun that streamed into the room.

Slowly, I walked up.

"Nee-sama?" My voice sounded small, like a child's.

She didn't stir.

My hand wouldn't stop shaking as I touched her sleeping face. Numerous machineries were attached to my sister and one of them beeped slowly as it monitored her heartbeat.

I reached out and held my sister's hand while being careful as to not to touch the bandages that peeped out from the sleeve of her hospital gown.

"Rukia."

I looked up to see my brother stepping inside the door. I stared at his tired face and bit my lip, "Nii-sama… What's happened?"

He rubbed his face and sat down in the chair beside the bed. He took a moment to search for words before saying, "Your sister… She had a severe asthma attack while we were taking a walk but she forgot her inhaler. The doctor said she's in a coma from the lack of oxygen."

I glanced back at my sister. She looked so frail…"It's never been this bad before."

My brother just shook his head, "The doctors couldn't explain how it happened either."

"When will she wake up?" I tried to sound nonchalant.

"The doctors don't know," his voice sounded quiet and strained.

"But she will, right?"

My lip started quivering when my brother didn't answer. "Well?" I raised my voice.

In that moment, my brother looked 10 years older and I regretted my tone. He was going through the same feelings as me, maybe even more. They've been together for nearly two decades, after all.

"We just have to hope for the best."

I exhaled deeply and said determinedly, "She _will_ wake up, she has to."

There was a quiet knock and a black-haired man came inside.

"Good evening, Byakuya-sama," he greeted in a solemn tone unlike his usually cheerful one. "Good evening, Rukia-sama."

"Isshin," my brother walked to him and they shook hands. They exchanged a look and my brother turned to me.

I understood even before he said anything. Looking at my sister one last time, I reluctantly left the room with a sigh. I was used to being excluded from the important conversations. If it concerned me, I would eventually be informed. I didn't have the right to intrude, not after I so downrightly declined my brother's offer before.

I was about to walk through the front door of the hospital when I was attacked with hundreds of flashing lights and shouted questions.

"Kuchiki-san, how is your sister?"

"Kuchiki-san, is it true she's in a coma?"

"How many doctors have you got treating her, Kuchiki-san?"

Journalists… I cursed under my breath.

"Contain yourselves," the nearest security guard barked above the noise. "Or else we would be forced to call the police!"

Ignoring the urge to grievously hurt them all I turned right around and walked back inside. Moments later I exited through the back doors of the hospital and hurried into my car.

Ah, the drawbacks of being rich and famous...

* * *

I sighed in relaxation as I let myself sink into my bathtub that could pass as a giant, heated pool. Because of all the chaos I went through that day, I allowed myself to forget about the world outside those closed ebony double doors for a little while.

I did a few peaceful laps around the pool, enjoying the silence save for the occasion splash of water. As I was about to do my sixth lap, there was a knock on the door and a timid maid came in.

"Sorry to disturb you, Rukia-sama," she fiddled with the hem of her dress. "But there's someone in the foyer demanding to see you."

"Name?" I sighed.

Whoever it was, I was going to make sure they regretted stepping inside this buildin-

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

A pause.

"I'll be out in a moment, let him in."

"Yes, Rukia-sama," she said in a relieved tone, no doubt thinking of the last maid that had interrupted my bath time.

After she left, I unwillingly got out of my bathtub.

Thirty minutes later I emerged from my bedroom, fully dressed, to see Ichigo staring at my living room in awe.

He turned to me when he saw me and said, "Rukia, your living room is the size of my house!"

I gestured to the maids and guards who were eyeing Ichigo in distrust and they left.

Ichigo sat down on the sofa, still taking in what he was seeing, "I knew you were rich but I didn't think… Wow…" He walked to the wall toward my left which was made completely of glass. He stuck his face against the glass while gawking at the scenery.

"So," I said and poured myself a glass of water. "Why are you here and how did you find out where I live?"

He walked over, took the glass from me and drank all the water before wiping his mouth with his sleeve and said, "Hey, Rukia, think I can crash here for the night?"

I widened my eyes, "Why?"

"My old man is a bit, uh, unhappy right now," he rubbed his neck. "He won't let me into the house."

I looked at him suspiciously but then sighed, "Whatever. There are a few spare rooms here so pick the one you like."

Ichigo froze and then broke into a big smile, "I knew I could count on you, Rukia! Thank you!"

I sighed as he raced off and looked at the empty rooms in my suite.

Why did I agree? But his words… made me feel less grumpy.

I mentally kicked myself and heaved another sigh. I was sighing so much lately. I turned to the nearest reflective surface and checked my face for wrinkles. Relieved that I hadn't found any I settled down on my couch and turned on my TV.

A moment later, from the corner of my eye I saw Ichigo walk back into the living room.

"Found one you like, Carrot?"

"Yeah, thanks again, Rukia." He replied. "But, uh, what's this?"

I looked over and bit back a laugh. There was a ball of white fur, otherwise known as Chappy, sitting on his shoulder and… nibbling at his hair.

"That's my pet rabbit," I said while I tried my hardest to keep a straight face. "I think she mistook your hair as her food."

Ichigo made a face, "I was lying on the bed and this thing jumped on the bed and attacked my head."

"She's not a _thing_," I rolled my eyes at him while untangling Chappy from his orange locks. "She's just hungry." I carried her to the kitchen and searched in the fridge for carrot sticks.

"Can I take a shower?"

"Go ahead. It's the second door to your left," I replied.

Ah, there they are. Grabbing the container of carrots I quickly gave the squirming Chappy one of them. She munched away happily and I returned to my TV.

Once again, my apartment was filled with peaceful silence until…

"Hey, Usagi-Kaichou," Ichigo called while poking his head out of his bedroom door with a weird look on his face. I looked at him, curious at his odd tone. I was too busy getting drowned in his warm brown eyes so it took me a moment to take in his next words.

"Wanna go out with me?"

* * *

Ooh... What will Rukia do? XD

Please drop a review if you have time ^^

It's awesome when I get to hear what you all think of my fic =D

Until next time ^^

-AO-


	14. Chapter 13

A/N: Hello everyone ^^ Another mid-week post yay =D Ready for what happens next?

Enjoy~

* * *

What… did… he… just… say…?

"You…" I frantically searched my brain for something to say and my heart pounded away at a record rate. A thought struck my head and I blurted out, "Sure, where do you want to go? I think the only place that's still open at this hour is the convenience store …"

Sh*t.

What did I just say?

Commence string of swear words and a mental kick-myself-fest.

I watched as Ichigo stiffened, his face both colouring and darkening at the same time, and then looked down at his feet, "Forget it." He went into the bathroom and slammed the door.

I looked down at Chappy, feeling ashamed of myself, "Oh my God, Chappy, what did I just do?"

Despite how many times I've heard people call me 'monster', 'cold-blooded' and the like, at that moment, I truly felt like I was the worst person in the universe.

* * *

_The darkness around me stretched onwards but I kept walking. Muffled sounds echoed around me but I ignored them until I heard one distinct voice._

"_Please, don't hurt me," the voice cried. "Let me go, please!"_

_I searched blindly for the owner of the voice. There…I slowed to a stop when I saw the scene in front of me. This…_

_A girl stood, straight and proud, in front of a cowering girl and brandished a dagger dripping with fresh blood._

"_Please, let me go...!" The girl cried again and again before letting out an ear piercing scream._

I sat up, soaked with sweat and panting.

Why did I have that dream again, after all this time?

Running a hand through my hair I padded down the corridor to Ichigo's room in a foul mood.

I stood at the doorway, staring at the neatly made bed, biting my lip till I tasted blood.

He was already gone…

I walked to the desk next to the bed and picked up the piece of paper.

_Thanks for letting me sleep here and…_

_I'm sorry._

_-Ichigo_

Sorry? Sorry for what?

With a heavy heart, I went back to my room to change into a loose, white shirt and shorts. Then I trudged into my living room.

"Good morning, Rukia-sama," my chef cheerfully greeted, completely oblivious to my mood.

Grabbing a piece of toast I headed straight for the elevator, "I'm going for a jog."

"Would you be coming back for lunch, Rukia-sama?"

I nodded and then, in a tone I deemed dangerous enough, I said, "If anyone attempts to contact me today, the next time they wake up they're in hospital. Understood?"

I caught a glimpse of my chef's panicked face before the door slid closed.

Kuchiki Rukia-sama was one unhappy _rabbit_ that day.

Damn, why am I using that corny nickname?

Pushing all thoughts out of my mind I quickly finished my piece of toast and switched my iPod on. I ignored everyone in the foyer as I concentrated on only the music. As soon as I got outside, I broke into a jog. I saw a flash of red and knew Renji had followed me. He was the only one who could kind of keep up with me if I decided to sprint.

I frowned. Was it just me, or had the security around me gotten tighter recently?

That aside, my eyes slid closed as the warmth of the sun washed over me. It was mornings like these where I could push everything aside and concentrate on jogging.

If only I hadn't chosen to listen to music that day.

If I hadn't been so focused on the music, I would've recognised the signs and prevent so many things from happening…

One second, I was jogging along the empty sidewalk listening to my music.

The next…

A van pulled up on the road beside me and four people jumped out. Two of them ran straight at me. One grabbed both of my arms while another person took away my glasses and placed a blindfold over my eyes.

I heard a voice that belonged to Renji's but I was quickly pulled into the van. "Renji!"

"Rukia-sama," I heard Renji yell. "Damn bastards, get off me!"

The sound of the van's door sliding closed sounded like the gates of hell opening. Biting my lip, I tried to remain calm as my captors drove off.

I thought back to all those times people had kidnapped me during my childhood. And every single time I had found a way out. I wasn't a black belt in karate for nothing and since the dawn of time, my brother had been teaching me all the knowledge I needed to get through any kind of scenario.

A hand appeared on my face and I flinched in alarm. I smelt something sweet as a cloth was pressed over my nose and mouth. I held my breath but I knew the inevitable would eventually come.

Exactly 89 seconds before my need for air overcame me. Taking in a big gulp of air, I also inhaled a large amount of chloroform in one go.

I heard someone groan, "That red-haired guy sure kicks hard."

"I know," another complained. "He got me in the stomach, too."

I know that voice… but from where?

Before my groggy mind could work out who the voice belonged to, I blacked out.

* * *

I woke to a start as icy cold water was poured on me. I gasped and my eyes snapped open but the blindfold was still on. When I tried moving, I heard the clink of chains that restricted my movements. It didn't take me long before I realised I was chained to a chair and that my idiotic kidnappers had left the padlock against my chained wrists.

My blindfold was yanked off and it took me a few seconds to get used to the change in lighting. I was in a giant, poorly-lit, empty warehouse with approximately thirty people around me. Some were at the side, sitting in sofas and playing poker. Others were chatting while smoking or drinking.

"You sure we got the right girl? This one seems a bit short for a Kuchiki."

I glared up at the person who took my blindfold off. He stepped back and made a face.

"That look… she's definitely a Kuchiki," another male appeared next to him. "Right?"

I slid my icy gaze over his stubble filled face and looked at the other parts of the warehouse.

"Hey," a third voice joined in their conversation. "Doesn't she look like the girl we shot the other day?"

I heard their every word but pretended I wasn't interested. A girl who looked like me? Slowly so that they wouldn't realise, I pressed a button on my watch and a needle popped out. I began to pick the lock but kept a straight face so my plan wouldn't be discovered.

"That's impossible," a fourth person gave a laugh. "She's in hospital, isn't she? How could she be out here this morning, jogging like nothing happened?"

"Yeah, wasn't there an article about it," another voice chimed in. "Said the girl went into a coma."

I froze. No, it was just a coincidence.

"This isn't the girl we shot," someone confirmed. I glowered at the person who stepped up to me but he didn't seem to care. Reaching out a hand, he flicked the strand of hair that hung between my eyes, "The other girl had this too but it was frayed near the end."

The other guys let out 'Oh's and 'Ah's.

I heard a faint click as the deadlock was opened but I was frozen.

There was no doubt they were talking about my sister.

But didn't she…

I remembered catching a glimpse of bandages when I was back at that hospital…

She was shot?

Anger coursed through me and I shot up from my chair just as a door to my left sprang open.

A hooded figure that seemed like their leader walked in followed by two other boys.

I widened my eyes in shock when I saw those orange locks that stood out so brightly in the darkness.

He…

Those brown eyes were lacking their usual warmth and confidence but I could recognise them anywhere.

"Ichigo…"

* * *

Uh-oh... Ichigo... O.o

Until next time ^^

-AO-


	15. Chapter 14

A/N: Hello everyone ^^ Wow we've passed 60 reviews =D Keep them coming guys~ Makes me really happy to know what you guys think of my fic ^^

Enjoy~

* * *

"You…" our gazes locked for what seemed like an eternity but I couldn't read his expression at all.

"What's she doing out of her chair," the hooded guy barked.

I regained my senses when I felt hands on me, trying to bind the chains around me again but I wasn't going to let that happen.

After glaring at Ichigo one more time, I punched the closest one in their face. Hearing the satisfying yelp of pain my first victim made, I swivelled on the heel of my foot and sent a roundhouse kick to the guy on my other side.

Sensing this wasn't going to end well, the hooded figure shouted, "What are you all standing around for, stop her!"

The next few moments happened in slow motion.

I felt a chilling gaze from behind me and ducked. A millisecond later, a pocketknife flew through the air where my head was a moment ago.

They might have been imposters of Kings but these guys were serious.

Jumping to my feet, I grabbed a person's wrist, twisting it until the blade dropped out of his hand. Quickly catching it I threw it at a blonde-haired male running toward me. I heard a yell as the weapon sunk into his shoulder and I clicked my tongue in frustration.

I had been aiming for his neck but changed my mind when I remembered Ichigo was there. Another part screamed at my foolishness. He was on the same side as my captors. He was a _betrayer_.

And yet, I still cared.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when someone yanked my ponytail from behind.

"I advise you to stay still, little princess," the hooded figure sneered. I glared up at him but his hood prevented me from seeing his face. "…Before I'm forced to slit your throat."

I sucked in a breath when I felt the icy blade rest against my neck. He applied a bit of pressure to emphasise his words and a small, warm trail of blood slid down my neck. I narrowed my eyes.

Oh, he was going to pay for spilling my blood – the blood of _royalty._

Mistaking my silence as resignation, he laughed dryly and flung me to the ground.

I gasped when my shoulder collided with the chair I was previously sitting on. I glared up at him but he brushed it off. Grabbing a chair for himself, he sat down in front of me. Everyone in the room stood close to us, ready to act if I tried to attack them again.

Including Ichigo.

I gritted my teeth.

Idiot, I aimed the thought to myself. This was the reason why I never got close to anyone. They would always turn their backs on me eventually.

"I'll get straight to the point," the leader said. "Contact your brother and have him send over 50 billion yen."

My eyebrow twitched.

Kidnapping for money, how original.

I continued to keep my icy stare on him and he fidgeted in his seat. "Hand me a phone."

Ichigo handed him his mobile phone and acted as if I wasn't there.

"Kuchiki Byakuya," the leader said into the phone after dialling. "I have your sister. If you don't want her killed, prepare 50 billion yen by midnight and bring it over to…"

I watched him, silently amused, as he talked to my brother. No way would my brother listen to him.

"You don't believe we have your sister?" I heard the leader ask before shoving the phone against my ear. "Speak."

I kept my mouth shut.

"Rukia," my brother sounded tired. "This is not the time to get into situations like these." He sighed. "Listen, I have a few people trying to find you and they will arrive there soon. Don't do anything rash. These people are not to be underestimated because-"

"Tch," the phone was pulled away. "No use giving you the phone if you won't talk." He leaned back into his seat and I shut out his voice as he babbled 'conditions' into the phone.

I chewed on my lip in thought. Brother told me to not take action. He never did this before… I couldn't help thinking back to what I learnt moments before. Was my sister really shot? And by these people, too?

I shivered. I was soaked through with the water they had poured on me to wake me up. I leaned my head against the chair.

"You're brother seems quite compliant today," I heard the leader say while he snapped the phone shut. "Well, who wouldn't be, after seeing their wife getting showered with bullets?" He crouched in front of me and pinched my cheek. "This is what you get for messing with us Kings. Sure, we're not the real Kings but we will become the real ones when we're through with our plans. You know what the real Kings group does all day? Stop other gangs from having fights. A bunch of sissies, I tell you. What's a gang who doesn't promote violence?"

Behind him, Ichigo stiffened in surprise.

Yes, Ichigo, I wanted to shout at him. You joined a fake gang. A fake gang that makes me sick to the stomach by their actions.

I moved back from his touched so he grabbed my hair instead.

"It's embarrassing to admit it, but I've been in the real Kings yakuza group before. They're all a bunch of hypocrites. Every single one of them. Every day, they go around stopping fights and creating 'peace' but when someone pisses _them_ off, bloody hell is raised. So much for gang royalty... That's why we began to plan and formed this group. We'll be the new Kings in no time and everyone would be looking up to _us_ instead. _We_ will be respected, be feared and be the new royalty instead that bunch of peace-loving, two-faced idiots."

He's bantering was getting on my nerves, I decided.

I clicked my tongue and lunged at the man. I locked my cold, stiff hands around his neck and…

_Click!_

I froze at the sound. Slowly moving my head to the side, I saw at least a dozen of the men surrounding us had their guns trained on me. I saw Ichigo, standing behind me, pale-faced and at a lost for what to do.

After a moment of staring at me, one of them frowned, "What's that stuff on her chest?" He pointed at the space near my collarbone

I followed his gaze and saw a patch of colour that would be otherwise invisible if my shirt hadn't turned transparent when it became wet. I stayed frozen while the closest one rudely pulled the collar of my shirt down for a better look.

The air stood still as everyone stared at my tattoo. The one who pulled on my collar fell flat on his bottom.

Yes, tattoo.

Painted the same colour as the moon, the single letter K stood out against my skin. A small, golden crown rested on the top of the vertical line that made the spine of the letter. The black, elegant butterfly was painted so that it appeared to be resting on the K and a single, snow-white rabbit was seated next to the letter.

"You…" the person who fell on his butt pointed at me with a shaking finger. "You're…"

"Kime!"

Everyone jumped when the silence was interrupted by a loud crash as the door of the warehouse was kicked down by a very agitated boy with very red hair.

At least fifty people swarmed inside the building. Seeing this, the leader pushed me off him and hid behind his followers whilst talking rapidly into the phone.

The newcomers, all dressed in different variations of black suits, looked at me expectantly.

I massaged my temple.

Brother, it seems you have mistaken the meaning of 'a few people'…

* * *

Ooh.. who thought 'I knew it!'?

Until next time ^^

-AO-


	16. Chapter 15

A/N: Hello everyone ^^

Enjoy~

* * *

The door behind us slammed open and an even larger wave of people rushed inside and lined up behind the rest of my captors. Reinforcements the hooded figure had called for when my brother's people had arrived.

I gasped as someone grabbed my neck from behind.

"Move and she loses her head," the fake K yelled. The cold blade was back against my neck. I felt more blood slowly trickle out.

"Don't. Touch. Me," my soft but cold voice reverberated throughout the whole warehouse.

I had had enough.

Surprising him, I leaned into the blade. With a sharp intake of breath he pulled the blade away. I pulled on his right hand while punching his lower abdomen to unbalance him. Without breaking my rhythm, I quickly stepped in front of his right leg and aimed another, harder punch at his stomach making him bend forward in pain. Before he even realised what was happening, I threw him over my hip.

The air whooshed out of his lungs when he collided with the concrete floor. I placed my foot firmly on his throat and scanned the shocked faces of his underlings.

I faltered when I saw Ichigo's face, trying to decipher his expression. Fear? Shock?

No… admiration…?

Eh… I must be seeing things.

I decided I would think about that later. While the fake Kings were still shocked at the sudden change in events, I turned to the people my brother had sent while tossing the hooded figure's blade into the air and catching it.

"Ten minutes," I said to them and gestured to the people behind me. "Leave the carrot."

"Yes, Kime-sama," they replied in unison.

I didn't like being called that name, but in situations like these and with this type of people, I was only known by that.

I settled down in the seat the fake K was sitting in before and freed my hair from its ponytail. Placing my elbow on the armrest, I rested my head on top of my palm as I watched chaos unfold.

For the first minute, it seemed as if the fake Kings stood a chance.

Emphasis on 'seemed'.

As pained cries emanated from all over the warehouse I leaned back in the chair, stretched and flicked on my iPod ready to enjoy the 'view' with a relaxed smile.

Ever since I pulled open the curtains in my room, I knew these people were already staked outside my apartment. The only unexpected thing that happened today was brother telling me to be careful and a certain person who resembled a certain vegetable appearing at the worst possible place.

"Argh," fake K suddenly let out a frustrated yell, pushed my foot away and jumped to his feet. "You're gonna pay for this, b*tch!" Another dagger appeared in his hand but before I could react, Ichigo appeared out of nowhere and knocked him down. The knife slid out of his grasp and stopped near my foot. I pocketed it and watched Ichigo repeatedly punch the living daylights out of the guy.

"Uh, thanks…?" I said to Ichigo when he stood back up, leaving the fake K unconscious on the ground.

"Now we're even," was his reply.

The floor was slowly being covered with groaning or unconscious men and women from his gang. As the last of my captors fell to the ground, my eyebrow twitched when I saw someone approaching Ichigo.

"I thought I said not to touch the carrot," I stood between him and Ichigo, who already had his fists up ready to fight him.

"Sorry, Kime-sama," Renji backed away sheepishly.

I looked down at the half-conscious male. His hood had fallen revealing a lanky man around his twenties with long, black hair and wearing a white eye-patch.

"We're not beaten this easily," his uncovered dark-grey eye narrowed and he said in a soft voice so only I could hear. "There are still more of us, many, many more of us."

"A gang is nothing without a leader," I told him.

He let out an airy laugh and gestured for me to come closer, "Ah, Rukia – or should I say Kime? I will tell you something."

Against my better judgement, I leaned forward.

"What makes you think I'm the leader?" he said in my ear. "It's a hundred years too early for _this_ Kings to disband. We have more people working for us than you can imagine. Oh, and one more thing…"

After listening to what he had to say, I straightened back up and sent a solid kick to his head. His head snapped to the side and he stopped moving. I turned back to the men and women who had assembled in front of me after scanning the warehouse for anyone that wasn't taken care of.

Without a word, I headed for the exit. The rest followed me in silence.

After hesitating for a while, Ichigo trailed after us.

As I exited the door, I paused when I saw a flash of silver amongst the gaps between the warehouses. The only person I knew with silver hair was… I narrowed my eyes.

"Ha," Renji barked a laugh at the sea of defeated bodies in the warehouse and gave them the finger. "This is why you shouldn't mess with Kings, you idiotic bastards!"

I continued walking away from the warehouse with an inaudible sigh and everyone followed obediently behind me.

"I want this place burned down," I said to no one in particular.

"Oi…" Ichigo, who was the only person walking beside me, called. "Isn't that a bit over the top?"

"This whole place," I added, referring to all the buildings around us.

"Yes Kime-sama," the man nearest me answered and then bowed. He gestured to a few others and they went off in search for oil and fire.

"Hey," I felt Ichigo's hand on my shoulder as the sounds of explosions reached our ears. "Call them off. There are still people in there."

I opened my mouth but before I could say anything my vision began to blur and dizziness washed over me. Dark spots appeared in my vision and grew larger and larger until everything went black.

* * *

The first thing I saw when my eyes snapped open was a sea of white.

White ceiling, white walls, white floor, white door, white clothes, white bed, white sheets, orange hair…

Orange hair?

I blinked again and a worried face appeared in my line of sight.

"Wah!" I yelled uncharacteristically and pushed the face away. "What were you doing so close for?!"

Ichigo rubbed his cheek which was already turning red, "Good morning to you, too."

I sat up in bed and checked my watch.

4 o'clock in the morning.

How long was I out for?

"Shouldn't you be at home?"

He shrugged, "My old man knows I'm here."

"Shouldn't you be sleeping, then?"

"I heard you stirring and I woke up."

I snapped my head to look at him, "You were sleeping in _here_?"

He gestured to the door with his head, "All those people there were freaking me out."

Oh, yeah, my sister was in this hospital, too. The words of my black-haired captor appeared in my mind and my stomach dropped.

"Right… They've probably already left," I hopped out of bed quickly, "You get back to sleep."

"Where are you going?"

"Checking on my sister," I replied and headed for the door.

"Hey, Rukia," I turned to look at him.

"What," I asked impatiently. I needed to see my sister _now._

He rubbed his neck, "I'm sorry about what happened. I was just told to get close to you so they could… It was for money." He looked down in shame. "It's nothing personal, I swear, it's just-"

"I know," I cut him off. "It's OK." I bit my lip. So after all this time…

I walked out of the room but stopped when he started talking again.

"But I meant it, you know," He suddenly said and I looked into his eyes as he spoke softly. "When I asked you to go out with me… I couldn't get you out of my head."

*Bang*

That single sound echoed in the empty corridors like a bad dream.

I immediately broke into a run toward the sound of the gun shot. I saw my brother and Renji run toward me from the opposite direction. We stopped in front of the closed door.

The closed door that lead to my sister's hospital room…

"K," I looked over to see Kaien walk up to us with a worried expression. "I heard…"

My brother opened the door without hesitation. His broad shoulders covered the view but his gasp was unmistakable. Pushing him aside, I went into the room despite his warning.

First I saw white… then red.

I froze.

No, no, no... My numb brain repeated that word like a broken recorder.

Going against my better judgement, I stumbled toward the hospital bed with shaky legs. I _had_ to make sure.

"Nee-sama…" I reached for her hand which was slowly turning cool even as I held it. Tears filled my eyes and flowed down my cheeks within seconds. But they would never wash away what I saw in front of me.

My sister's head and face, covered with blood, and the ghastly bullet wound in her right temple.

I fell to my knees and covered my mouth to stop myself from screaming.

Something in my peripheral vision glinted and I reached for it with trembling hands.

My mind went blank.

Then that black-haired man's words filled my brain-

"_There's a traitor within Kings and they're going to destroy you from the inside out…"_

* * *

I actually quite like Hisana but... yeah... Don't hurt me Q.Q

Keep the reviews coming guys =D

Until next time ^^

-AO-


	17. Chapter 16

A/N: Hello everyone ^^ Um... This chapter is... I think it's weird but I have no idea how the chapter turned into this.

Enjoy~

* * *

_It was a sunny day. I shielded my eyes from the sun with my hand and found my sister sitting on a bench in the distance._

"_Nee-sama!" I ran toward her._

"_Rukia, slow down else you might fall," my sister turned around, revealing a blood-covered face with rotting flesh and-_

Springing up to a sitting position, I gripped my chest and breathed slowly as my heart pounded away. A week had passed since my sister's… passing but I was still numb from shock.

All day, every day, I would sit on the floor with my back against my bed petting Chappy and watching the world go by through the floor-to-ceiling windows. I didn't go to school, didn't leave my room except for that trip to the cemetery.

Oh, God, the funeral…

I didn't know how brother could still stay sane after my sister's… the incident… But quite a few times I saw my brother stare off into space, or facing away with tears threatening to spill out. Everyone was affected by… the incident… Sister was the one in charge of Kings while brother took care of Kuchiki Enterprise.

She was like a queen to all of us. She…

I hugged my knees and squeezed my eyes shut but opened them again when sister's bloodied face appeared again.

My sister's face haunted me every waking hour and even in my dreams.

I had been the reason my sister left us. If only I hadn't been kidnapped and made brother divert his attention away from my sister… If only I'd been more cautious about Ichigo and the fake Kings' actions… If only I'd realised sooner I would've ignored my brother's orders and got out myself… If-

I was standing on the line between sanity and insanity, to say the least.

I heard a knock but didn't answer it. A maid shuffled inside, "Rukia-sama, you have a visitor."

I heard more footsteps and I saw Ichigo for the first time that week.

I must've been a sight to him. I hadn't bothered to make myself look presentable. My hair resembled a rat's nest and my cheeks were tear-stained.

Anger filled my whole body and I climbed onto my feet. It was his fault!

I grabbed the front of his shirt with one hand and raised my other hand, ready to slap him. He lifted his face and our eyes met. My hand wavered then dropped back down. I bit my lip and looked away.

No, the rational part of me yelled. I wasn't being fair to him. He had no idea what was actually happening during my kidnapping.

"Rukia," his voice seemed hollow and his eyes were bloodshot. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. I don't know what else to say. I'm sorry, Rukia. I really didn't know… I-"

"I know," I croaked out. My throat ached from all the sobbing. "It's ok. You didn't do anything wrong."

We stood in silence.

Then, without warning, I was pulled into Ichigo's embrace. I leaned against his chest with my ear listening to his thumping heart and my eyes slid closed on its own.

"Rukia," his voice made me open my eyes again. "Why didn't you tell me? About the real Kings…? I wouldn't have..."

"I tried," I told him. "But you looked so happy…" I felt him nod and I fidgeted with my sleeve. I felt tears forming in my eyes and I let them fall freely down my cheek and onto Ichigo's tanned arms. The past week, I'd been contemplating what I should say to Ichigo. I still didn't know whether to hate him or forgive him. One part of me screamed at me to beat him unconscious and throw him off the top of this building but another part told me I shouldn't be blaming him.

Then when he showed up at my apartment I decided I had to tell everything.

"Rukia."

"Hmm?"

"I don't know how to explain it but… I never really wanted to join a gang. But when I was younger, my mother and I were out walking and she was mistaken for a gang's target and was shot. I saw my dad try everything to save her but in the end she... she died and I…" he sighed heavily. "It was stupid of me, but I thought if I joined a gang, I could find the people who shot her and…"

"Kill them, Ichigo?" I finished the sentence for him with a hollow voice. "I'm sorry, but I can't imagine you doing that."

"I know, I can't either," he rubbed his neck. "I've thought things through and, yeah, it's better if I stay away from that world...I'll be a doctor, like my old man, and cure people instead."

"That's what I've been trying to tell you," I said and shook my head. "And Ichigo…"

I closed my eyes and indulged myself in the feeling of resting against him, in his arms. This may be the first and last time we're in this position, I thought before opening my mouth. "Remember how you asked me if I've ever held a gun and shot or killed someone?"

I felt him stiffen but I didn't wait for an answer from him. Now that I had made a decision to tell him, the words flowed freely from my mouth refusing to stop.

"The answer is yes, Ichigo. Throughout my childhood, I've seen people wield guns and knives, running at others with the intent to kill. I have held a gun. I have used it to shoot people and kill…I-" I calmed myself before continuing.

"Nii-sama was the CEO of Kuchiki Enterprise, a lawyer and a yakuza boss. From the time Nii-sama took us in, he made me attend all kinds of fighting and self-defence classes imaginable. Nee-sama had the basics down pat from living in the streets and Nii-sama let her take care of Kings when he couldn't. She had great fighting and leadership skills. No one objected and everyone respected her."

"When I was in kindergarten, I was kidnapped for the first time. It scared sh*t out of me, but the classes paid out. I escaped my captors but," here, I took a deep breath before continuing.

"None of _them_ survived. I don't remember it clearly but I vaguely remembered picking up a knife and… I suppose Nii-sama saw something in me that time because the classes became more frequent and the course was stricter. Gradually, I had become my sister's helper in taking care of Kings. Nii-sama decided I would be the future leader of both his company and Kings. Everyone started calling me Kime. Short for Kings no Hime – the Kings' princess. At first, it was fun. I got to hang around the gang but then the... jobs… started. I was sent out, along with others, to take care of groups of 'problems' that popped up in neighbourhood. Shooting and fighting became an everyday routine and I hated every bit of it."

"When I was in junior high, Nii-sama told me I would take his place in future and, to say the least, I was utterly disgusted. We fought and he threatened to kick me out of the house if I didn't change my mind about leaving Kings -which he eventually did. That's why I've been living here since I started high school. I never wanted to go back to that world. It was meant to remain that way but… but…"

I reached for a golden object which was on my desk.

"Bullet shell?" Ichigo asked and I nodded while biting my lip.

I let it roll in my opened palm. "I found this in my sister's hospital room."

I turned to face Ichigo and I looked into his eyes. After spilling out the things I kept bottled up, my mind was clearer.

"Ichigo, the gang you joined is made up by people who want to take over Kings and I can't let that happen. There's a traitor within us and they killed my sister." I tightened my grip on the bullet shell it made indents in my palm. "I'm going back to Kings to find that person, Ichigo, I know who he is."

"Nii-sama and Nee-sama accepted that, in the world we live and lead in, dying of natural causes was never an option. I guess I refused to accept that truth. I was running away. But I've thought it through, too. Nii-sama never wanted to inherit Kings from his father, but leading Kings was a must when you're a Kuchiki heir. Now that Nee-sama has left and Nii-sama is still the current head of Kuchiki, he needs someone to help him."

I swallowed once before saying the next sentence.

"So I've decided to be the next Kuchiki heir. And the first thing I'm going to do is make those bastards who f*cked with us pay."

Although I said those words, it took me another whole week before I was able to return to my old self.

* * *

Well... thoughts? Haha...

Anyone want to try guess who killed Hisana? =O

Until next time ^^

-AO-


	18. Chapter 17

A/N: Hello everyone ^^ Tiring week for me. School, enough said. Haha X3

Enjoy~

* * *

"Password?"

My eyebrow twitched as I stared at the tall guard standing in front of me. I stood in front of him with my arms crossed and my finger tapping on my elbow impatiently. I had abandoned my hair tie and glasses.

Kime does not own those accessories, Kuchiki Rukia does.

We were currently standing in a very empty and very spacious flat plane surrounded by a simple wooden fence. I looked at the old, wooden building in front of me. A sign that had words written in calligraphy above the entryway read 'Urahara's Club'. The last time I was here was three years ago, but nothing had changed.

Except for the password.

I chewed on my lip, thinking of what I should do.

I grabbed his tie so his face was level with mine, "With this face, do I really need a password?"

I gave him my iciest glare and he paled. "Kime-sama…?"

"No, I'm your f*cking mother," I spat and he flinched.

Oops, accidentally reverted back to my old, old self from the time before I left Kings. But at the same time, I felt relieved. I belonged here after all…

"Woah," Ichigo whistled from behind me. "Calm down."

I rolled my eyes.

"I apologise, Kime-sama," the guard bowed and led us to the garage beside the shop. "It's been too long since you came here so I wasn't sure… Welcome back, Kime-sama." He bowed again after he opened the garage's gates.

Ichigo let out another whistle when he saw the interior of the 'garage'. It was one of Urahara's many inventions – a gigantic elevator.

I walked in and Ichigo quickly followed.

The guard eyed Ichigo warily.

"He's with me," I explained simply. He nodded and retreated from the garage's opening. There was a hum as the lift descended into the ground. When we arrived, there was a chime and the door slid open again.

"Welcome to Urahara's Club, Ichigo," I murmured before stepping outside the elevator.

I watched him scan the vast underground area that Urahara had somehow built.

A bar lined the whole left side of the club while TV's, gaming consoles, arcade machines and pool tables lined the opposite side. In the far end, there was a stage that a band usually played. Right in front of the stage was an area tiled with coloured, pulsating lights. The space in front of the elevator was taken up by tables, chairs and lounge sofas. The whole place was completely packed with people.

But they weren't just anybody.

Each one of them, even the bartenders and waiters, were members of Kings. Nobody else was allowed to enter here, the guards made sure of that.

Unlike the partying atmosphere a club usually has, the one here was heavy from the passing of my sister. But I was about to change that.

I hadn't recovered from my sister's death, yet, either. Only after getting the head of my sister's shooter would I allow myself to move on. And I'm sure everyone else was thinking the same.

I made my way to the stage quietly, already attracting some attention.

"Was that Kime-sama?" I heard someone whisper as I walked passed.

"No way, she hasn't shown up for the past three years."

"Yeah, didn't you hear about the fight she and K had. Man, I thought World War 3 was about to start…"

"I think you've had too much to drink..."

"Wait," I said when I finally realised something. I turned to face Ichigo. "Why are you even here?"

"What? Oh," he cleared his throat and stood straighter. "I'm your knight in shining armour and here to help the princess until she completes her mission."

"Did you forget to take your medicine, Ichigo," I stared at him incredulously. For one, I'd really thought he'd keep a distance from me after the conversation that took place in my room. "I can take care of myself. And I thought you weren't going to touch gang business again."

"That thought's postponed," he explained simply. "And c'mon, every princess needs a knight in shining armour. You're ruining fairy tales here."

…Who was this person in front of me and what have they done to Ichigo?

"Fine, do whatever you want," I sighed and rolled my eyes. We reached the stairs to the stage and I began climbing it.

In my peripheral vision, I saw him bow dramatically. "Understood, Usagi-Kaichou."

My eye was beginning to hurt from all the eye rolling I had to do. With a determined look I walked to the centre of the stage and grabbed the microphone.

And then I realised something.

I hadn't thought about what I was going to say.

Sh*t.

My gaze slid offstage to where Ichigo was standing and he gave me a thumb's up.

Well, here goes nothing.

The room fell quiet when they realised who was on the stage.

"Uh," I scanned the room and took in everyone's surprised but expectant faces. Taking a deep breath I announced. "I'm home…?"

There was a pause, then…

The room erupted into claps, cheers and roars. A door to my left burst open and a man clad in a kimono and green-striped hat followed by a tanned girl with a black ponytail entered the club. Both of them looked at me in disbelief. Yoruichi, the tanned girl, threw her arms in the air and cheered before coming over and giving me a tight hug.

"I knew you would come back, I _knew_! Right, Kisuke?" She nudged a male in a kimono beside her.

"Welcome back, Kime," he greeted while hiding his grin behind a large, white fan.

"Welcome back, Kime-sama!" the rest of the room roared in unison. Glasses were raised and toasts were made.

I looked back at Ichigo, who seemed a bit out of place and gestured for him to come onto the stage.

"Ahem," I called and they all fell quiet. "This is Kurosaki Ichigo, my…"

"Her boyfriend," he said cheerfully into the microphone.

I stared at him, shocked, and so did everyone else. I even heard a few shattering sounds and curses when people dropped their drinks in surprise.

I covered the microphone with my hand and turned to him, "What did you just say? Are you out of your mind? Do you have any id-"

My mind went blank when he pulled me into his arms. I felt something soft and warm on my lips.

The room was in uproar. First, their princess had come back and then it turned out she had brought a boyfriend along with her.

I hit his chest repeatedly but his lips wouldn't _leave_…

…and I kind of didn't want him to, either.

Eventually, quite regrettably, both of us finally ran out of air and we broke apart. He rested his forehead against mine and I got drowned in those eyes again. The warmth had returned to his eyes and they shone even brighter than before.

"What'd you do that for, you idiotic carrot?!" I accused weakly.

"…What's going on here," an icy voice said.

I turned to see my brother, stepping out of the elevator, with Renji close behind him.

The room was eerily silent.

There was no doubt he saw the whole thing.

Beside me, Ichigo's eyes widened.

* * *

Thoughts? Oh, and keep those guesses coming~ =D

Until next time ^^

-AO-


	19. Chapter 18

A/N: Hello everyone ^^ Um... nothing much to say this week haha XD Trying to crank up the pace in this week's chapter =3

Enjoy~

* * *

I stared at the drink in my hands, trying to search for something to say.

My brother sat opposite me and Ichigo was beside me, unusually still. I sneaked a peek at his face and… his face was practically _glowing_. Sensing my gaze he turned to me and his eyes all but shouted…

_Holy sh*t its Kuchiki Byakuya! I'm sitting at the same table as the internationally famous lawyer who is actually the leader of __Kings__! Holy sh*t, I'm sitting with K I'm sitting with K I'm sitting with K I'm-_

I turned back to my brother whilst wanting to kick Ichigo's shin.

"I didn't know we had him in Kings," my brother commented. "What's your name?"

My brother already knew who he was from Kaien, I was sure of it, so why was he doing this? And brother sounded calm. That wasn't good. It wasn't good at all. I wanted to scream at Ichigo to run away before it was too late. Or maybe it was already too late…

"His name is Kurosaki Ichigo. It's his first time here," I answered as Ichigo was still too dazed to speak.

He continued to look at Ichigo, with his arms crossed, thinking deeply. That was when I realised he was actually calm and not that angry.

I remembered how Kaien and my late sister mentioned something about candidates and a bad feeling erupted inside me.

"Nii-" I stopped midsentence and wanted to hit myself. I really had been away for too long. So long that I had forgotten I wasn't supposed to call him that at the club. I quickly backtracked, "K, I'm coming back – for good."

That got his attention. A hint of a smile ghosted past his face but he just nodded.

Behind him, Renji was ecstatic. He had been in Kings for almost as long as me. I briefly thought back to the times we went on errands together. And how I used to always had to save him. And all those times when I beat him when we were practicing our combat skills with…

Finally remembering why I was here, I looked around before looking at my brother again. "K, where is -?"

"K." I looked at the newcomer and froze. Walking up to us was a silver-haired male who owned the most cunning smile I have ever seen.

"Ichimaru Gin," I called, half rising out of my seat.

"Eh, am I seeing this right?" He said in an astonished voice. "The legendary Kime is here?"

I opened my mouth but my brother cut me off, "Gin, why have you come here today?"

Hearing that, his grin disappeared and a serious expression replaced it. They seemed to hold a conversation with their eyes and my brother stood up.

"I'll let this slide today, I'll speak to the two of you another time," he said.

I watched the two of them walk away before remembering something, "K, Wait!"

Brother paused and his hand snapped up to catch the object I had thrown at him. He glanced at his hand, where the golden bullet shell I had found now lay. Recognition flashed across his face. Gin gasped and, beside me, Ichigo looked on in confusion.

"I found it in Nee-sama's hospital room," I explained simply.

With a quickly darkening expression, he turned to look at me fully but before he said anything I continued, "Let me take care of it."

He looked at me for a long time before throwing it back and saying firmly, "I want him dead."

"Wait, you want _what_?" I heard Ichigo exclaim but I just nodded determinedly.

That was the only treatment a traitor deserved.

…And I really was returning to my old ways faster than I wanted to admit.

It was like riding a bike. No matter how long ago it was when you last rode one, the moment you climbed onto the bike, you remembered how to ride it.

"Location? I'll have it done tonight."

* * *

"Carrot, stop following me," I clicked my tongue.

"I'm not following you," he looked anywhere but at my face while he rubbed his neck.

I sighed and turned to face him, "Then why are you here at my apartment?"

"I…"

"I'm serious, Ichigo," I told him and rolled my eyes. "Go home. You have no business with what I'm going to do tonight."

We glared at each other for a full minute before I sighed and entered the building. This wasn't the time for arguing.

As always, the people in the foyer all lined up and bowed when I walked into the foyer. In unison, they greeted, "Good afternoon, Kime-sama, Ichigo-sama."

Ichigo jumped, "Holy… Do they always do this?"

I stepped into the elevator and waited for Ichigo to enter before I swiped my key card and pressed for the top level, "Every time."

Ichigo let out a whistle in awe, "I guess us normal people can't compare with rich ones like you, huh."

I rolled my eyes then closed them while I thought out a plan. When I heard the chime of the elevator, I stepped out of the elevator and headed straight to my room. Ichigo paused at the entranceway before hesitantly following me.

Picking up Chappy from the floor, I patted her as I walked straight to my wardrobe with Ichigo trailing behind me.

"This place is bigger than my room," he commented in amazement causing me to sigh again.

I picked out a simple, loose white dress that reached down to my mid-thighs then walked deeper into my closet. There was a white door at the end of the path and I placed my thumb on the sensor. With a click, the door swung open and Ichigo's jaw dropped.

Ignoring him, I walked in and placed the dress onto a chair before facing the various glass cabinets around me. After a moment of thought, I reached into one and took out a thigh sheath that had half a dozen blades already in place. Stepping across to the next glass case I chose another empty thigh holster. Taking another step to my left, I took out a key, unlocked the compartment and then took out two guns. Slipping an automatic pistol into the holster I then walked to Ichigo who stepped back in surprise.

"Last chance, Ichigo. You sure you want to come with me?"

He nodded and swallowed as his gaze slid over the weapons I had in my hand.

"If you say so," with a sigh, I walked into a small changing room set into the wall. Quickly slipping into the loose dress, I clipped the holsters in place, tidied my hair and stepped back out.

He followed me quietly until we reached the garage and I headed straight to a white motorcycle.

"Eh," he suddenly yelled and pointed at me and then at my snow-white motorbike. "You… You're the girl we saw that day…You're that Kime?"

Right, I've completely forgot.

I turned to look at him. "No… it wasn't me. That day I raced you at Hisagi's place was the first time I've ridden a bike in months."

"Then who…?"

"I don't know, Ichigo," I cut him off and clicked my tongue. It was bothering more than I wanted to admit. Who would want to impose as me? I bit my lip and hoped it was only a one-off thing. There was too much trouble happening around us already.

"Are you going to track her down?" He sounded oddly excited.

"It'll leave me no choice but to do that if that person goes around using my name and messing with my reputation. We're wasting time, get on," I said as calmly as I could. He climbed on behind me obediently. I quietly thanked the inventor of motorbike helmets when he hesitantly wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Drive slower this time…"

I rolled my eyes, "Let's go."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, we arrived at a small, grey apartment building. I turned to Ichigo while reaching into my handbag, "Here, just in case."

He looked at me in surprise and then at the Glock in his hand. Without waiting for him to recover I headed inside the building.

Walking up the flight of stairs I stood outside the familiar entrance and took a deep breath before knocking on the door of the apartment complex.

I stared at the bullet shell in my palm. I only knew one type of gun that used these bullets - and knew only one person who used that type of gun.

There was no mistaking it.

"I'm coming, hold on a second," my head snapped up when I heard his voice from behind the closed door.

"Hey, Kaien, it's me," I greeted.

Like I mentioned before, I had known Shiba Kaien all my life. I treated and cared for him as if he was my older brother. He was both a friend and a teacher. I slowly locked up every memory of him as I waited for the door to open. It didn't matter how close he was to me anymore. He was an enemy of Kings and therefore an enemy of my brother and me.

The door opened and I took a deep breath, "Can we come in?"

* * *

OwO Anyone guessed right? I have nothing against Kaien, really "

Until next time ^^

-AO-


	20. Chapter 19

A/N: Hello everyone ^^ Early post this week =D Oh, and...

THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS~~~~~

First time going over 100! You guys are awesome =3 Keep the reviews coming guys =3 Let's see how many reviews this story can get hehe XD

Turning up the pace a bit in this chapter =3

Enjoy ^^

* * *

I stared at the cup of green tea in my hands before looking at Ichigo, who was sitting next to me and looking very lost. I then watched Kaien, who was in the kitchen making some coffee for himself. "So what brings the great Kime-chan to my house tonight?"

I leaned back and stretched, "I took Ichigo to Urahara's club today."

"Oh," he sounded amused. "Did he meet K? Did he say anything?"

I nodded, "K was, uh, a bit busy so he told us he'd talk to Ichigo another time. Why weren't you at the club?"

"Had to do some stuff, you know," he shrugged. I watched him settle down in his seat opposite us. "So, this is the Kurosaki Ichigo we keep hearing about, huh?"

"N-nice to meet you," Ichigo said nervously.

"Kime's told me a lot about you," Kaien smiled.

"No I didn't!" I widened my eyes and my cheeks coloured. I ignored Ichigo's weird look and quickly changed the subject, "Kaien, are you packing?"

"Yeah, I'm going away again," he replied while looking at the suitcase against the wall. "I'm taking a trip to Tokyo."

"Again?" I let disappointment creep into my voice. "But you just got back."

"Sorry, little princess," he smiled sadly. "But I'm a busy man."

Busy, indeed. Busy scheming...

"How long has it been since I was last here?" I jumped out of my seat and skipped to the floor to ceiling window behind the chair.

"Start of the year, I think."

"I remember now," I put my hand on the glass and watched a group of chattering teenagers walk past the building. Ichigo should've been doing that. _I_ should've been doing that but…

"We celebrated New Year's here. You, me, Nii-sama, Nee-sama –_"_

I was interrupted by a crisp clinking sound. Through the reflection in the glass, I saw that a certain golden _something_ had fallen out of my pocket and was rolling toward the sofas.

"Whoops."

The glass in front of me shattered.

Turning right around I saw that my pale-faced carrot had thrown himself into Kaien. The two of them struggled on the floor as Kaien tried to aim the gun at me again while attempting to push Ichigo off. I strode over to them quickly whilst pulling out my own gun. Kaien stiffened when he spotted the pistol in my unwavering hand. My leg snapped out and the shotgun in his hand slid a good five metres away.

Shoot him! My mind screamed. I agreed, but now wasn't the right time.

"Ichigo, make sure no one comes into the apartment."

He looked at me incredulously, "But-"

"Go." I glanced at him, knowing he could recognise the message in my eyes.

Don't watch me when I…

Ichigo stood up, looked at me once more and then walked out of the room.

Kaien dashed for his gun. I kicked his feet causing him to fall but he had achieved his goal.

I rolled to my left just as a bullet flew past my ear while reaching for the knives hidden under the hem of my dress. I threw the knife and it impaled itself into the ground where Kaien was moments ago with a blunt _clang_.

My head whipped around to locate him just as dozens of bullets whizzed past me. Rolling behind the large black sofa, I steadied my hold on my gun before jumping up. I shot at the place where the bullets came from until I had no bullets left and ducked back down. Leaning against the sofa, I winced when pain flared up from my left arm. Warm blood trickled down the bullet wound in my upper arm but I disregarded it. I'd been through worse before.

As silently as I could, I reloaded my gun with the bullets I had kept in my bag before slowly crawling out from behind the couch.

Small holes appeared everywhere on the walls where Kaien and I had shot. I saw a shadow near my left and instinctively threw a dagger in that direction.

"Sh*t!"

Kaien's face was distorted in pain as he began to dislodge the knife that had his hand pinned to the wall.

"Rukia," he spoke desperately between huffs while he loosened the blade. "Remember all those times I was with you when K and Hisana couldn't? When I taught you how to fight? Let me go this time, ne?"

I stared down at him then silently bent down to retrieve his gun that had slipped out of his reach.

He should know better than anyone. When I was like _this_, I stopped for nothing.

What happened to him?

I heard a relieved sigh when my hand rested on the blade… and _pushed_.

His gasps of pain were the only sounds I heard as I straightened up and walked over to his suitcase. His other hand reached for the blade and I sent a bullet his way. I blocked out his yell when the bullet penetrated his shoulder and I unzipped his bag. It was filled with manila folders and a laptop.

I flipped through the documents but found nothing important. I walked back to him.

"Where do the members of fake Kings meet?"

"Ha…" he squinted at me with unfocused eyes. Impatient, I stomped on his leg, hearing the satisfying crack as bone snapped followed by another scream from his mouth.

"Tell me," I reminded him with a kick to his broken leg. "Where the other bastards in your gang meet?"

"I don't know, little prin– Gah," I watched him snap into a foetal position when I fired a bullet into his abdomen. "Really…I've *gasp* never been to *cough* the meetings." Blood began to trickle down the corner of his mouth and he said nothing else.

With a frustrated sigh, I left him there in search of his phone. His apartment was small, unlike mine, so it didn't take long to search the whole thing.

"Hey, Rukia," he suddenly found his voice again when I entered his bedroom. "You don't seem to think I'm the leader, do you?"

"You've stayed with us for almost 16 years, it's impossible for you to be with us and lead your own gang at the same time." I found his phone on top of his bedside table. Clicking my tongue, I slammed the photo frame next to phone down so I couldn't see the picture of the four of us that was taken at New Year's…

"Just for old time's sake," his voice was louder now and abnormally cheerful. "I'll let you in on something."

"And what's that?" Making sure there weren't any important things still in his room, I went back to the living room where Kaien was. I checked through his phone and was disappointed to find that the call history has bad been deleted but I put the phone in my bag just in case.

He coughed up more blood but plastered a smile on his face. "Shouldn't you be worrying about your brother, instead of being here watching a man like me die?"

"What?" I yanked on his hair but it was useless. The light in his eyes dimmed and I was staring at the corpse of Shiba Kaien. "Hmph," letting go of his hair, I pushed his words out of my head.

Just the words of a desperate and dying man, is all.

I dipped my fingers into the puddle of blood that had formed around him and wrote a message on the space on the wall above his head. It was clichéd, but I always did this after a job.

Straightening up again, I pulled out the knife. His arm flopped to the floor with a loud whump. I continued across the lounge room and pulled out the knife that was in the ground. I also grabbed his laptop and the bullet shell.

"Goodnight and goodbye, Kaien… Nii-chan…" I glided my hands over his eyes to close them.

I caught a glimpse of myself in the reflection of the glass pieces on the floor. Small, red roses dotted my dress, shoes and legs. I clicked my tongue.

Another dress ruined…

At the door of the apartment I turned off the lights and glanced one last time at the red words on the wall that were bathed in moonlight.

Don't f*ck with Kings...

* * *

I couldn't do it. I realised that the second I was out of Kaien's apartment. I couldn't face Ichigo like this.

Tears threatened to spill out and I couldn't breathe. I slid down onto the floor and rested against the wall. Closing my eyes, I willed the tears away. When I opened my eyes again, they focused on the black laptop in my lap.

For the first time, the laptop didn't request for a password. It was also the first time I was using Kaien's laptop. He never let anyone touch his laptop and I guess it was to prevent anyone from finding out his true intentions.

I went through a few of his folders but found nothing interesting. An unnamed folder in the corner of the screen caught my attention. Clicking into it I found one picture and one word document.

The picture showed Kaien standing with two females and a male. The female that Kaien draped his arm around had her long black haired tied up and was giving the cameraman a small, graceful smile. The female on Kaien's other side had bandages wrapped around her head even though she wasn't hurt in any way. It took me a moment to realise she was missing her right arm. The man on the far left had a green bandana and had chin length black hair.

Other members from the other gang?

I opened the word document.

It was addressed to me.

I cursed.

* * *

Thoughts anyone...? =D

By the way, if anyone has any ideas or pairings they want me to write please tell me =D

I'll see what I can come up with ;3

Until next time~

-AO-


	21. Chapter 20

A/N: Hello everyone ^^ Been a rough week for me because I was sick for the whole time but I managed another chapter =3

Oh and thank you everyone for the reviews and please keep those reviews coming X3

They make my day, honest ^^

By the way, is anyone keeping up with the Bleach manga? It was... Wow... haha O.o" (don't want to spoil it for anyone)

Anyway, enjoy ^^

* * *

_Rukia,_

_I guess if you're reading this then I've probably already died. Knowing you, I'll have a broken bone or two, am I right? I wonder how I died, but I guess that doesn't really matter anymore. _

_I remember I was the one who first taught you martial arts over a decade ago. Back then, you couldn't even get close to me without gaining an injury and now…_

_Actually, you probably don't want to hear me talk about this. After all, I am a traitor. So, instead, I'll tell you a few things and maybe let understand my actions._

_20 years ago, I was still a high school yakuza wannabe much like your friend, Ichigo._

_Your brother was my best friend._

_Of course, back then I didn't know he was from a yakuza family, so I ignored his warnings when I told him about my wish to become a yakuza. I joined a small group in the area and messed with the wrong yakuza group._

_My punishment?_

_They took my sister._

_I made a trade with the boss of that group – my current leader– and swore to serve him in exchange for my sister's life. They kept her hand, though, to remind me of their power._

_The boss knew the secret of the Kuchiki family and told me to work as a spy underneath your brother._

_It was a hard choice, obviously. Your brother and I had been friends ever since I could remember but… They took my brother as well, I had to do it._

_The 16 years I have been in Kings was the best 16 years of my life. Every day was fun and I had a great time teaching you and Renji self-defence. It made me almost forget about my real intentions._

_Almost._

_Time passed peacefully for a while but this year something happened. I'm sure Byakuya would explain to you soon so I won't waste time telling you now._

_Have you seen the picture yet? I'm guessing you have._

_The girl with the missing arm is my sister and the male with the bandanna is my brother. _

_I am booking my plane ticket to Tokyo while writing this letter. I want to see my family one last time before I need to take responsibility for my actions. But since you are reading this, I guess I never made it to Tokyo. My only comfort is that my boss won't go after my family after I've died._

_Do you see that girl in my arms, Rukia? Her name is Miyako. I met her a few years ago and she is the best wife anyone can imagine having. If you two had met, I'm sure you would take an immediate liking toward her, as well._

_A few weeks ago, I was given a choice. _

_Miyako or Hisana._

_I'm sorry Rukia. I had to do it. _

_Byakuya knew the situation I was in all this time and yet he still let me work beside him for the sake of keeping my family alive. I owe the Kuchiki family a lot and yet… I cannot think of any way to atone for my sin._

_Except for my death._

_I knew Hisana's death would make you come back. And you, being you, would want to avenge for her death. And Byakuya, being Byakuya, would let you do it._

_So I used my own gun to kill Hisana, instead of the one my boss gave me._

_I'm sorry Rukia, it's nothing personal, I swear. _

_Maybe it's hard to believe it but I do love each and every one of you with all my heart and I will never regret joining Kings, even after what has happened. You all were like a family I never had. Especially you, Rukia. Despite everything, under your layer of ice, you are a great and caring person._

_I'm sorry I had to put you through this, you don't have to forgive me. I don't deserve that. _

_But, please live a long and happy life – for my sake – and take care of your brother and Kings._

_Farewell._

_Kaien_

_P.S. Keep an eye on Ichigo. Make sure he doesn't go down the wrong track and make mistakes like me. I know he is an excellent person and someone Kings needs. Someone you need. _

I read the letter then reread it again and again before I rested my head against the wall and stared at the bland ceiling.

What have I done?

* * *

I found Ichigo leaning against my motorbike and staring at the sky.

"Hey," I called while hesitantly stepping closer.

His head snapped to look at me and a dozen emotions danced across his face – shock, confusion, relief, happiness and many more emotions I didn't catch. "Hey."

I saw the gun I had given him on the seat of the motorbike, "You didn't use the gun."

He looked down at the piece of metal, "Yeah, didn't think to use it. It doesn't feel right, using a gun, you know?"

"I know," I smiled. Picking up the gun, I pointed it to my hand and pulled the trigger.

"Oi…!"

I held my hand up – no wound, "That's why I didn't put any bullets in it."

"…Don't do that again," he put his hand to his chest and said. "You scared the sh*t out of me."

I laughed softly, "Let's get out of here before the cops arrive." I put Kaien's laptop in my motorbike's compartment before hastily reaching for my helmet.

"Oi," he said, gentler this time, and suddenly hugged me from behind. "You alright?"

"What kind of question is that? I'm alive, aren't I," I put my helmet down and rolled my eyes.

I jumped when I felt his finger run across my cheek and came away wet. I avoided his gaze when he stated, "You're crying."

In that moment, countless thoughts raced through my mind. Before I blurted out anything too embarrassing, I pushed him away and ran a hand through my hair, "Don't do that, you're going to get blood on yourself."

"I don't mind," his arms wrapped around me again and this time I didn't struggle. I buried my face into his shirt so he wouldn't see my tears.

We stayed that like for a while.

After calming down, I cursed myself for the tears then my mind wandered back to what happened a few hours ago and I chewed on my lip.

It was now or never, "What you did this afternoon was uncalled for."

"Hmm? Why's that?"

"Doing that in front of my brother and I didn't even agree to you being my…"

"Boyfriend?" He finished the sentence for me. "Then how about this…" I felt him straighten up before turning me to face him. He cleared his throat. "Ahem. Kuchiki Rukia-san, would you be my girlfriend?"

I giggled uncharacteristically at his weird tone but then saw my stained dress and then at my hand that was still wet with Kaien's blood.

Kaien.

My laughter died and I looked at him in uncertainty, "You don't regret it? It's not a secret anymore about what I do…" I gestured to my soiled attire. He stared at me long and hard.

"I'll never regret it." I was stunned by his determined tone. "You're only doing what's best for Kings."

Talk about an understanding boyf…

My cheeks coloured.

"Yes."

"Yes?" Ichigo looked at me in confusion. "As in…"

I breathed in. "YesIwanttobeyourgirlfriend."

His eyes widened almost comically.

"Wah," I let out as I was pulled into a crushing hug. I listened to his airy laugh and relished in the feeling of being in his embrace before the pain in my arm became too demanding.

"I-Ichigo, my arm…"

"Wha – Holy sh*t! Why didn't you say anything," he quickly let go of me and grabbed my arm causing me to wince. "We need to get you to hospital."

"No," I shook my head and then stumbled dizzily. Ugh, lost too much blood…

He quickly got onto my bike and patted the backseat. "C'mon."

"Don't take me to the hospital," I said weakly, got on and wrapped my arms around his waist. If we went to hospital then brother would find out and get angry. He never liked it when I got hurt. "Or I'm jumping off the bike."

"Ok, ok, I promise," I heard him say above the wind. "I'll take you to my old man."

Reassured, I let my eyes slid closed. I'll just rest for a little bit…

* * *

I awoke to the sound of chirping. I sat up and realised I was back in my room. How'd I get back here?

A soft snore brought my attention to the answer. Ichigo sat on the floor beside my bed, with his arms on the bed and using them as pillows. Chappy was also on my bed, sleeping peacefully against Ichigo's head. I reached over and traced his cheekbone lightly, only to draw them back almost immediately when he stirred.

"Good morning," I greeted him with a smile and tried to look like nothing happened.

He groggily smiled back, "Good morning. How's your arm?"

Noticing my bandages for the first time, I moved my arm experimentally, "I don't feel a thing."

"The painkillers probably haven't worn off yet," he sat up and ran a hand through his bed-hair. "My old man gave you extra pills for when your arm starts to hurt."

"Tell him I said thank you."

"Yeah, I will."

"Dr Kurosaki didn't mind you staying out for the night?"

Ichigo visibly shuddered, "He said something about needing to safely escort his third daughter home and kicked me out of the house…"

"…Let's go get some breakfast." I decided to drop the subject. However, when I climbed out of bed I frowned. Someone had changed me into my pyjamas.

I looked at Ichigo…

He shook his head, flustered, "A maid did it! Not me!"

"That better be true," I huffed before leaving my room.

"Good morning, Rukia-sama, Ichigo-sama" my chef greeted from the kitchen. I gave up long ago trying to guess how he knew when I would wake up every day. "Bacon and eggs are for breakfast today, Rukia-sama."

I took a seat at the dining table that already had two sets of cutlery placed on it and Ichigo sat next to me with a weird face. "Just Ichigo is fine."

"Yes, Ichigo-san," my chef replied and placed our breakfast in front of us. "I'll be downstairs if you need me."

Picking up my knife and fork, I began to dig into my breakfast.

"This tastes awesome," Ichigo exclaimed suddenly.

I bit back a smile and said proudly, "Of course it is. My chef used to work at a five star restaurant, you know."

"You eat this stuff every day?"

"He's been cooking my meals ever since I moved here."

"Oh…" I pretended not to see his 'so this is how rich people live' stare.

"Kings was working for Kuchiki Enterprise all along," he stated calmly.

I looked at him, "Not really working for… We _are_ Kings. The members of Kuchiki have always led a double life of some sort – boss of Kuchiki Enterprise on the outside and leader of Kings in secret."

"That means your brother really is K?"

"Yes, he is the current K."

"And… you'll eventually be the next K? Even if you're a girl?"

A pause.

"Yes, I'll eventually be the head of Kuchiki so of course I'll be the next K after my brother. Gender doesn't matter."

Ichigo exhaled slowly. I fidgeted in self-consciousness under his scrutinizing gaze.

"Nope, I still can't imagine a group of grown men and woman who are yakuza being led by a midget."

Another pause in which I struggled to not hit him.

"Don't underestimate the small," I muttered.

"If you say so," he chuckled. "So… What should we do today?"

"Uh…" I chewed slowly so I could buy myself some time. Uh… What do couples do when they're together? I thought back to shojo manga I borrowed from my sister… "Um… I need to drop by the club after breakfast but afterwards… Do you want to go anywhere?"

"What? Oh…" The question caught Ichigo off guard. He rubbed his neck and then poked at the bacon on his plate with his fork before looking at me again. "How about we go… watch a movie?"

"Sounds great," I nodded my head once. "Wait, what day is it today?"

"Monday, why?" he asked through a mouthful of bacon.

"We should be at school!" I jumped out of my seat and raced to my bedroom. "You should go home and change into your uniform, too!"

"Rukia!"

"What?"

"It's the holidays," he said and cracked up at my expression.

"Eh…" I checked my phone. Sure enough, we currently had our summer holidays. Feeling embarrassed, I slid back into my seat. "Oi… how long are you going to laugh at me," I kicked Ichigo's foot lightly in annoyance.

"Haha… Sorry," he said after he stopped laughing. I sighed when he looked over at me and started laughing all over again. "Ah, God, I'm sorry but… Haha…"

"I'm going to get changed," I clicked my tongue and left the table. Even from my room I could hear his chuckles. Rolling my eyes, I closed the door and went to my wardrobe.

Less than five minutes later, I walked back into the living room clad in a dark purple T-shirt and a skirt that hid the sheathed knives and guns strapped around my thighs with Chappy in my arms.

"You're still laughing?" I stared at Ichigo.

"I'm sorry," he apologised between chuckles. "But I seriously can't believe you did that. You, of all people, haha…"

I massaged my temple. Seriously, why did I agree to go out with him again?

We both jumped when an unfamiliar chime resounded through my apartment. Looking over to my coffee table, I found Kaien's phone ringing. Striding over and flipping on the phone, I saw a text message.

"Ichigo," I called out in panic and headed for the elevator. "We're going to Urahara's right _now_!"

In my hand, the phone screen still showed the text message.

_And you, dear Kime, don't mess with the Silver Snake._

* * *

Ohhhh what now? =O Thoughts, anyone?

Until next time~

-AO-


	22. Chapter 21

A/N: Hello everyone ^^ Another hectic week for me... Tests starting soon but I have no motivation to study.. uh-oh XD

Enjoy ^^

* * *

"Ichigo, stop," I tapped on his shoulder to gain his attention. He swerved the motorbike to a stop in front of the wooden fence where there were already countless bikes parked there.

Unlike other days, the gate was closed. Without the roar of the engine, the noises from the other side of the fence were loud and clear. Sounds of shouted orders, pained cries, punches, kicks and gunshots filled my ears.

Gang War.

I clicked my tongue and pushed open the gate to see…

Hundreds of people were in the vast plain in front of Urahra's wooden building. Some people lay on the ground, wounded or unconscious, as others raced around them throwing punches, kicks, knives, swinging bats and firing bullets. I couldn't find anyone who appeared to be the Silver Snake. After scanning the faces of the fallen, I was relived I didn't know any of them - which was to be expected.

Kings was gang royalty, after all. Silver Snake and the people of the Fake Kings stood no chance.

But that doesn't mean I wasn't angry.

How dare anyone do this on _our_ territory?!

"What the f*ck are you bastards doing?!"

Everyone slowly stopped moving and looked at the girl glaring viciously at them with her hands on her hips – aka me.

I scanned the members of Kings' faces and found guilt. They knew better than to fight.

The temperature of my tone could've frozen even hell. "What is the meaning of this?"

Urahara spoke up while releasing his grip on someone's hair. "We had no choice. They stormed in here baring weapons an-"

"All of you. Underlings of Silver Snake, Fake Kings or whatever you call yourselves," I ignored him and gestured to other gang. I was not in the mood to beat around the bush. "You should know better than to cause a fight, especially here of all places. Have you all forgotten the last gang that we dealt with?"

Everyone visibly flinched.

"Get out of here before I change my mind," I pointed to the gate. "And disband this gang before any more trouble is caused. Silver Snake is no more."

I didn't know who Silver Snake was and where he was or what he was doing – much less if he was alive or not - but the people in front of me didn't know that.

"F*ck you, b*tch! Who are you to suddenly show up and tell us what to do," a purple-haired male demanded. He appeared to be the leader of this pack of hoodlums. "Take this, midget. Girl's like you shouldn't even be here!"

It was like everything was in slow motion as the knife flew toward me.

I shifted my weight and ducked to my left only to realise Ichigo was standing right behind me. I swivelled on my foot, snapping my hand out I grabbed onto the hilt of knife, stopping it when it was within a centimetre from Ichigo's nose. Swiftly turning back to my attacker, I threw it straight back to him.

The knife struck him between the eyes and he slumped down without making a sound.

All that had happened in a blink of an eye.

"What the f*ck did you just do!?" Someone roared angrily and three males ran toward me. I ducked low as a metal bat was swung at me and I rammed my shoulder into that person's stomach. He stumbled before falling to the ground. From the corner of my eye I saw Ichigo send a kick to another man's stomach. I grabbed the metal bat and swung it with all my might at the third male. He doubled over with an agonised groan.

"My name is Kime. I have every right to be here." Calmly, I put my foot on that man's back and addressed the rest of them while resting the metal bat against my shoulder, "Any more objections?"

They turned to look at each other before they quickly picked up their fallen comrades and scurried out of my sight.

Half of me was relieved they left so easily but the other half cursed their infidelity. If it was Kings that was in this type of situation – not that K would ever let us be in one - everyone would fight until their last breath regardless if they were winning or not. Our pride for being in Kings and loyalty to K stopped us from doing anything else.

Putting that aside…

I turned to Ichigo and pointed to the guy who had a knife protruding out of his forehead, "And that, is why you should _never_ stand behind someone during a chaotic fight like this, understood?"

Ichigo nodded and continued to stare at the puddle of blood forming around the corpse.

"Kime-Sama," Renji ran up to us. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I rolled my eyes and gestured to the scene in front of us. "I want an explanation."

He scratched his head, "As Urahara-san was saying before, someone called us yesterday afternoon and warned us that sh*t was coming our way. Then we all came up here and found them already standing here preparing to raise hell."

I glanced at my phone. It was nearly 11am. I scanned everyone's faces, "This happened through the night? Why didn't anyone call me?"

"K told us not to tell you be-"

"Tell me later," I pushed him aside and ran to a certain silver haired man.

Silver. Haired. Man.

"Gin!" I shoved him into the fence and punched him.

"Hello to you, too," he answered with raised eyebrows whilst holding his face where I had hit him. A bruise was already starting to form and blood trickled from his busted lip but I didn't care.

"You did this," I poked his chest and said with barely controlled anger.

"Um, I did what, exactly?"

I waved my arm, gesturing to all the people on the ground, "No one outside Kings knows we meet here. You sent these men, didn't you?"

"You're mistaken, Kime-chan, they're not my men," he patted my head and tried to push me off.

I looked around and everyone nodded. I slowly let go of Gin's shirt. Either Gin wasn't lying or the whole of Kings had turned their backs on us while I wasn't looking. I refused to believe the latter.

"Hmph, I'll ask K," I stepped back from him and searched the faces in the area. "Where's K?"

Everyone avoided my gaze.

"Where is K?" I demanded, slightly louder.

"He's with the Silver Snake."

"What?" I spun back to Gin. "Don't f*ck with me, I already know that _you're_ the Silver Snake."

His smile darkened.

Ha!

"You're one misled girl, Kime-chan."

What?

"Lies," I spat. "I saw you that day when I was kidnapped. And Kaien said-"

"Oh? You trust the words of that traitor?"

I faltered.

He had a point.

I remembered the letter Kaien wrote to me. No, he wasn't a traitor... But I couldn't say anything, in case the Silver Snake _was_ here and went after Kaien's family... I pushed that thought out of my mind.

"Where is my brother right now?"

It was Urahara who answered. "A couple of Silver Snake's men, uh, invited K for a party on Silver Snake's ship a few hours ago."

"You let him go by himself?" I clenched my fists.

"We didn't have a choice, Kime-chan, not with all these people here," Renji muttered bitterly. I felt stupid for asking my earlier question. Wherever K went Renji would go, too.

I turned and climbed onto my bike without a word. As I started the engine Ichigo climbed on behind me and stated, "I'm coming, too."

I sighed but let it slide. There wasn't time to argue.

* * *

Hmm.. who's the real Silver Snake then...? =3

Thoughts?

Oh, and, just a heads up... the ending of this fic is coming soon ^^

Until next time ^^

-AO-


	23. Chapter 22

A/N: Hello everyone ^^ I should be studying right now but I wanted to post this chapter first haha...

But before I move onto the story I would like to tell you all some exciting news~

Last weekend, this pop culture exhibition called Supernova was held in the city I live in. Those who don't know what I'm talking about can search about it on Google. Anyway, I went to Supernova on Sunday with my friends (one of my friends cosplayed and she looked super pretty~) and I met Masakazu Morita (the awesome voice actor for the awesome Kurosaki Ichigo from the awesome manga/anime called BLEACH)! It felt like I died and went to heaven! I met the 2nd closest thing to Ichigo that I can ever get (the first closest thing is meeting Kubo himself) XD He talked to us, answered our questions and did a live voice acting performance for the scene where Ichigo does that awesome speech about defeating Aizen and saving Orihime and stuff before defeating Grimmjow~ It was sooo good I got goosebumps and clapped my hands until they were all red XD We even got to take a picture with him, it was epic beyond words! Such a disappointment we couldn't record it, though... But yeah... I shall cherish that memory and the photographs until forever XD

Anyway, enough of my fangirl ranting...

Enjoy ^^

* * *

I screeched to a halt and jumped off my bike. Hurrying to the edge of the port I stared in disbelief at the scene in front of me.

Smoke was pouring endlessly out of the gigantic ship in the sea in front of us. I searched the water but it was empty.

Countless members of Kings came up behind me.

"Get me a boat," I clicked my tongue.

Ten minutes later, we slowly made our way toward the giant, burning ship that towered above us.

Ignoring Urahara's warnings, I quickly climbed up the short ladder set against the side of the ship as soon as he anchored our boat. "If I see anyone of you try to board this ship, I'll kick you overboard straightaway," I looked at the people on the boat. Ten unhappy faces looked back but no one dared argue with me.

Squinting, I could just make out my surroundings through the thick, black smoke. There were tables and chairs everywhere on the deck. A small stage was situated at the centre.

Using my collar to cover my mouth and nose, I climbed off the ladder and slowly tread across the deck.

I strained my ears but heard no voices or footsteps. Instead, only muffled sounds of distant explosions reached my ears.

I frowned. Why wasn't anyone outside? When a fire happened people should've been directed outside by crew members but…

I kept walking while fighting back the urge to cough. I was quickly regretting boarding this ship without a mask but there wasn't enough time to find one. After walking around the deck I finally found a door leading to the cabin.

I flung it open only to see more black smoke rush toward me. Ignoring everything I've ever learnt about staying safe during fires, I crouched low and entered the room while reaching for my gun.

Empty.

I clicked my tongue and continued down the corridor, staying low to avoid breathing in the smoke. Finding a door to my left, I opened the door but was disappointed to find it empty as well.

Really, where was everyone? Or did we board the wrong ship?

Shaking aside my doubts I kept walking.

Stepping into a large room that seemed to have been the ballroom I immediately regretted my actions.

Red.

Everywhere.

I took a step back only to stumble against something. Looking down, I saw a pistol. Following the arm that held the pistol, I met eyes with a corpse who stared back at me with their face twisted in agony. I jumped back in alarm.

Straightening, I surveyed my surroundings. The only weapon that could've done this much damage was probably a machine gun. But why would anyone do that?

I felt an icy gaze from behind and swivelled around, gun pointed ready to fire but found no one.

F*ck, I clicked my tongue. I was going to go crazy if I don't get out of this place.

Glancing around the room one last time, I headed for the exit just as a hand landed heavily on my shoulder.

"Kya-!" My scream was cut off when another hand covered my mouth.

"Your defence has gone rusty."

I let out a slow breath to calm my nerves when I heard my brother's voice. His hands slipped away from my mouth and I turned to face him.

His hair had escaped its usual ponytail but other than that, I couldn't find a single crease on his simple, black suit.

"What happened here?"

"Let's get out of here first. There are still some people alive," he ignored my question and hurried out of the room.

I looked at the ballroom in a new light. So those people were working for the Silver Snake? And my brother went up against him all by himself?

"…Who's this?" I asked my brother. He glanced behind me and then at the small kid running beside us.

"Someone on our side," he explained simply.

"Oh," I looked at the kid. Since when was brother recruiting such young people? "What's your name, little boy?"

"I'm not a little boy," he replied in a surprisingly gruff voice. He glared at me with his turquoise eyes. I pushed back the urge to hit him. Disrespectful kids these days, really!

"Well, what's your name?"

"Hitsugaya Toushirou."

"You can call me Kime," I told him in a somewhat friendly voice.

"Not interested."

Why you… I clenched my fist and shook it at him but he pretended not to see.

The kid and I were suddenly pushed around a corner. A gun appeared in my brother's hand and he shot into the corridor we had been in before. Hearing an agonised shout, I quickly took out my own gun and fired at the oncoming wave of people.

Shoot now, ask later. That was the major rule I learnt when I was in Kings.

After firing a few more rounds, I felt a tap on my shoulder and the three of us hurried away.

Once we reached outside, I eagerly breathed in a lungful of fresh air. My brother slammed the door shut and rested a chair against it.

"Kime-sama! K!" Renji's fire-red hair and Ichigo's orange hair stood out immediately in the smoke. We headed over to the ladder. We heard a chorus of cheers when the Kings members in the boat saw us.

"You go first," my brother nudged the rude kid and he climbed onto the ladder.

I held onto the railing as an explosion from deep inside the ship made the ship rock dangerously in the water. I stared nervously at the cabin as I imagined giant fireballs like the ones I always see in movies head our way.

"K," I tugged my brother's sleeve nervously. "The door is open."

"Get onto the ladder, Rukia."

"Rukia," someone hidden in the dark smoke said.

I froze.

A strong wind blew around us and momentarily dispersed the smoke around us.

"Ukitake…sensei?" I asked.

He had his trademark gentle smile on his face but I could see he was in pain. His arms wrapped around his midriff and his suit was dyed red with blood. "I knew I should've turned down that invitation…"

I hurried over to help him only to have my brother yank me back. I was shoved against the railing just as the sound of a gun being fired rang out.

"K!" Blood drained from my face when my brother took the bullet for me.

"Rukia…" I watched his lips move but my mind blocked out his words.

Not possible…

Silver… Snake…

My brother winced as my principal continued to fire until he ran out of bullets.

"It was nice seeing you again, Rukia-san," Ukitake said in a cheerful voice as he threw his empty gun aside, walked away and disappeared into the smoke.

Snapping out of my stupor, I raised my own gun and fired at his general direction.

I heard a cry of pain and a blunt thump as my principal – no – the _Silver Snake_ fell to the ground.

"K," I called desperately and I shook his shoulder. He didn't move. "Wake up, K!"

"K! Don't sleep!" Forget about manners, I downright screamed into his ear but he still refused to open his eyes. Having heard the commotion, Renji and Ichigo climbed onto the ship but froze when they saw my brother.

"Nii-sama, wake up, please!" F*ck, I repeated and tears sprang to my eyes. "Ichigo, help me get Nii-sama back onto the boat! Nii-sama…"

Don't leave me, too…!

* * *

Uh oh... =O What's going to happen next? X3 Sorry if this chapter is a bit rushed haha...

Oh and, sorry for the really short notice, but the next chapter will be the last chapter ^^"

Should I write a sequel? Maybe focus on Ichigo and Rukia's last semester in high school... How's that sound? =3

Until next time~

-AO-


	24. Chapter 23

A/N: Hello everyone ^^ Here you have it, the last chapter =D

Thank you all for supporting me all this time, I really appreciate it~ And a big THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed~ They really encouraged me a lot =3

Enjoy ^^

* * *

Hugging my knees, I leaned against the back of the plastic chair as I watched my brother's peaceful face and couldn't help thinking back to what happened the last time I was in the hospital room. Hitsugaya sat in the sofa near the door and was staring blankly at the TV. The TV was showing the news but I paid no attention to it.

Ichigo came up beside me and passed me a glass of water. "You should rest."

I shook my head.

My brother's operation went for almost three hours. When the doctors came out, they told me they had found nearly a dozen bullets in his back. That happened just under 18 hours ago and I had been sitting beside my brother ever since.

"Rukia, don't look as if I've already died."

I quickly wiped my tears and looked up to see my brother had finally woken up. "Nii-sama, how are you feeling?"

"What time is it?" He asked, ignoring my question.

"8 in the morning," I told him after checking my phone.

He rubbed his face and sat up slowly, "I've got a meeting in half an hour."

"Cancel it," I tried to push him back down but he wouldn't budge. "The doctors said you need to stay in hospital for at least a week."

"I didn't say I leaving the hospital," he shook my arm off. "We will be holding the meeting here."

"But you should be resting," I sat back down in my chair.

There was a knock and a silver head pocked into the room. "Good to see you up, K, uh…"

"Gin!"

"Shiro-chan," if possible, the usual grin on Gin's face became even wider.

"You know him?" I asked Gin.

The two silver-heads turned to face me.

Ah…

"This is my younger brother," Gin explained while patting the boy's head. "We have the same father but different mothers."

"Toushiro was kidnapped by Silver Snake several months ago," my brother explained. "Gin asked me to save his brother."

"Months? Then all this time…"

"We were trying to get Toushirou back. The impostors weren't causing that much trouble so we were going to let them be after we got Toushirou back but during one of our negotiations, we had a dispute and Hisana was shot," he continued in a quiet voice. "Then it escalated to a war between our gang and Silver Snake's. We asked Gin to keep an eye on where you were, in case they came after you."

So that was why I saw Gin everywhere…

I turned to Ichigo, "Did you know about this?"

He shook his head, "When I joined Kings – the fake one, I mean – all we did was ride around on our motorbikes. I thought our leader was Nnoitra, the black-haired guy you, uh, met before."

The TV caught my eye and I quickly turned up the volume.

"…ip that was on fire yesterday was suspected to be the disastrous ending of a gang war between the infamous Kings and their impersonators. Unfortunately, the workers around the area saw no one escape from the ship. If you have any information regarding this fire, please notify the police as soon as possible. The following photos show the corpse whose identities have been confirmed by the police…"

20 photos appeared on the screen at a time. I scanned every face that appeared, relieved that I didn't know any of them until the screened switched back to the reporter.

"Oi, Rukia…" Ichigo said in shock.

There was a large picture on the screen next to the reporter and she gestured to the photo, "…According to unnamed sources, this is who everyone in the yakuza community refers to as the Silver Snake, he may have been on the ship but the officials have yet to find his corpse…"

"That's impossible! Why would Kaien be on that ship? He's dead! I..."

I turned to my brother, who shooked his head, "The real Silver Snake must have gave the reporters the wrong information. Yakuza bosses don't allow their appearances to be publicized in case it causes more trouble."

"But I shot him," I clicked my tongue. "I even heard him fall to the ground. He should be dead as well!"

"Wait," Ichigo grabbed my shoulders. "So you met the Silver Snake? Who is he?"

I looked away. How should I tell him?

"Ukitake Juushirou."

Ichigo's head snapped up to look at my brother then back at me in disbelief.

"Yes, he was our principal..." I confirmed.

I remembered the time I met my principal at the hotel and saw the hiding sniper. I was an idiot. Why did I not realise sooner?

"Wha..." Ichigo looked back to my brother whille looking angry. "You knew about this all along - that our principal was the Silver Snake?"

My brother nodded slowly, "I've always knew. That was why i recommended that school to Rukia so Renji, who was her bodyguard, could keep an eye on him."

"You could've just told me," I bit my lip and then realised my mistake. I had cut ties with Kings when I entered high school, so of course brother wouldn't tell me information about _that_ world. Renji, on the other hand, had been a part of Kings ever since birth since his parents was members of Kings before they were killed, not to mention my brother trusted him the most.

"Well, we don't need to worry about him now because I shot him," I folded my arms almost childishly.

"We'll see," he replied. "You saw how that report has been tampered with. Silver Snake must be still alive. He is known to be good at escaping and is quite cunning, like a snake."

"Snake, indeed," I exhaled. I never expected my principal was a dangerous person and I could detect danger or killing intent from miles away. Suddenly remembering something, I walked up to Gin and did a 90 degree bow, "I'm sorry, Gin, for mistaking you for the Silver Snake and punching you."

He felt his cheek at the memory, "Ah, it's alright, Kime. I was partially at fault, too, for not properly introducing myself. Here is my business card."

I read the card in my hands. "Weapon's dealer?"

"Yes," he confirmed. "We supply all the uh.. equipment... Kings uses."

"Oh…" I continued to stare at the card. Head of the company that supply weapons… I had the crazy idea that sister wanted me to be with this guy so Kings would have a lifetime stock of guns and the like…

There was a knock and this time it was Renji who came in, "K, they're here."

"Tell them to come in," my brother replied.

"I'll come over again tomorrow, Nii-sama," I told him and we left the room.

"So," Ichigo said as we exited the hospital. "Our principal was really the bad guy in the end."

"Yes," I nodded my head.

"I was indirectly working under him."

"Yes, yes you were."

He stayed quiet for so long I thought he had left. Looking back, I saw him in scratching his head, trying to get his mind around what he just learnt.

"It's all over now, Ichigo, so don't worry about it."

"But they can't confirm his death," Ichigo retorted. "What if he comes back and hurts you again."

"He's dead, Ichigo," I rolled my eyes and said determinedly. "Dead people can't come back to life so just forget about it, ne?"

It kind of bothered me how I was talking about this with Ichigo, but after what he had seen these couple of days…

"Fine," he said before wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "So, what shall we do for the rest of the afternoon?"

I froze. He really did go and forget about it. "Uh… you choose?"

"We agreed on a movie before, right?" he said after some consideration.

"Movie it is, then,"

"How's your arm?"

"It's fine, see?" I swung my arm in proof but he frowned.

"Don't do that, your wound might reopen," he grabbed my arm.

"Yes, Dr Carrot," I nodded obediently. "I won't do it again."

"It's Dr Kurosaki, Usagi-Kaichou," he rolled his eyes but his hand slid into mine as we talked. My heart fluttered at the touch and I leaned against his arm. This was what couples did when they walked together, right?

"But then people will mistake you for your father," I reasoned. "So Dr Carrot is better."

"No one will mistake me for my old man," he huffed and turned to me. "See? Tell me, what about this handsome face that resembles that monkey?"

"Hmm," I pretended to study his face. "Everything?"

"Huh," he scoffed. "Then don't forget you're dating a monkey look-alike."

"Eh…Nope," I shook my head. "You look like a carrot more than a monkey."

"What?" he exclaimed. "How do I look like a carrot?"

"Well, let's see…" I tapped my chin and glanced around for some inspiration but my mind wondered elsewhere. The phone in my pocket started ringing.

'_Caller- SY'. _

"Who is it?"

I frowned at the caller ID. Who has the name 'SY'?

"I don't know. This is Kaien's phone," I shrugged and switched the phone off without picking up. "I'll worry about that later… Now, what was I doing again?"

"Trying to prove I look like a carrot."

"That's right…" I continued to search my brain for ideas.

Now that I thought about it, I never really told him…

Going on my tippy-toes I pecked Ichigo on the cheek lightly then leaned into his ear.

"…I love you…"

"You…" His face coloured immediately.

"See," I pointed at his face and said cheekily. "A carrot!"

"Not funny," He grabbed my arm.

"My wound might reopen if you do that, you know."

"Ah, you're right, sorry," he let go of my arm but held my hand instead. Leaning into his arm again, we walked off, hand in hand, and I looked up at the sky.

Hey, Nee-sama, are you there? I want to ask you something. Did you really plan on pairing me up with Gin? And did you really do that so we could get a lifetime supply of weaponry? I think you were just joking, right, at least I hope you were… But what I mean to tell you is… I think I've found something better, won't you agree?

A lifetime supply of bandages...In more ways than one.

And, after all, rabbits do love their carrots - a lot.

**~Fin~**

* * *

Well... that's the end of this fic ^^ I hoped you liked it. Sorry it was a bit rushed...

Thoughts, anyone?

Oh, and if anyone would like to see a sequel of some sort please review or pm me... I just want to see how many people is interested and if writing a sequel is worth it or not haha...

This fic turned out to be more successful than I thought and I will work hard to not disappoint in my future fics =D

Thank you, again, for reading my story!

I love you all and you're all awesome~~~~~~~ Chocolate chip cookies for everyone~

Well, until next time ^^

-AO-

I remembered the time I met my principal at the hotel and saw the hiding sniper. I was an idiot. How did I not realise until now?


	25. Omake

A/N: Hello everyone =D I was sitting around yesterday staring off into space and this idea just popped into my head haha... I'm currently on holidays so I have a lot of free time to think of random stuff XD

I decided to post it to keep myself interested in this plot and somehow get an inspiration for the sequel haha... ^^"

Enjoy ^^

* * *

"Nee-sama!" A 10 year old Rukia called happily as she stepped out of the shop's changing room. "Look at me! I look like a princess!"

Hisana smiled while watching her little sister dance around inside the shop. Rukia had her hair in pigtails and was wearing a white dress with pink hems and a small, pink bow tied at the back and a pair of simple white shoes.

"Be careful, Rukia. We don't want you to trip or knock anything over."

Rukia nodded obediently and settled with twirling around in front of the mirror while giving off occasional, childish giggles.

Hisana couldn't help thinking how much better life would be if things were like this – simple and carefree. But life would never be that easy. Especially when she was married to the leader of Japan's biggest yakuza group and her and her little sister were taking care of said leader's enemies in secret.

"Nee-sama? Is something wrong?"

Hisana felt a tug on her sleeve and realised Rukia was looking at her worriedly. "Nothing's wrong, Rukia, I was just thinking about something," She smiled reassuringly. "Go pick another dress, Rukia."

Rukia nodded but eyed their surroundings in case. She saw their bodyguards standing outside and relaxed. Hisana watched Rukia's sharp, alert eyes change back to the untroubled ones that a 10 year old should have and sighed deeply.

She still wondered if it was a good idea to let Rukia into the yakuza world… Once Rukia grew up and realised what she was truly doing, she would hate her and Byakuya, right?

A hand rested on Hisana's shoulder and she looked up to see Byakuya standing beside her. His gaze wandered over to Rukia, a rare smile appearing on his face, before looking at her. Staring into those soft, warm eyes she couldn't help but smile back.

"Time to go?" She asked him.

He nodded, called Rukia's name and headed to the counter.

When they emerged from the shop, Rukia was humming happily as she twirled around in her new white dress and Byakuya was carrying at least 5 bags of clothes which he passed to his butler, who was waiting by their car.

"Nee-sama," Rukia tugged on Hisana's sleeve again. "Can we go to the park?"

Hisana glanced at her husband before saying, "Sure."

* * *

"…What a waste of a new dress," Hisana sighed whilst she watched Rukia's white clothes slowly turn brown from the dirt. "And it's white, too."

"Nee-sama, look!" Rukia exclaimed excitedly and did a perfect cartwheel.

"Rukia," Hisana exclaimed, "Don't forget you're wearing a _dress_!"

She heard a laugh and looked over in bewilderment. Byakuya covered his mouth, coughed and looked away.

"Nee-sama, look!" Rukia called again before she started running again. "I see a patch of flowers!"

"Rukia, slow down else you might fall," Hisana called after her.

"Her balance is immaculate," Byakuya commented. "I made sure of it."

"I know but…" Hisana was taken aback by those words.

"Sorry, I forgot you didn't like me mentioning-"

"No, it's ok," Hisana mumbled with a resigned smile.

For a moment there, she had forgotten the person beside her was also the leader of Japan's greatest yakuza group. She briefly wondered if he only took them in to train them so they would work for him and then discarded the thought with an incredulous laugh.

What was she thinking?!

Of course Byakuya cared about them, he just didn't show it. If he didn't care, why would he have taken them under his care and make Hisana his wife? Right...?

"Hey, that girl is pretty cute."

Two boys in junior high school nearby were pointing further down the hill… at Rukia.

Byakuya became guarded in an instant. Giving a small shout of surprise, Hisana quickly grabbed Byakuya's arm and stopped him from reaching inside his jacket and taking out his gun or something equally dangerous.

"What are you doing?" She asked in a panicked voice.

"…They called Rukia cute," He said whilst he continued to stare at the two boys as if they were perverted middle-aged men.

"Byakuya," Hisana called whilst trying to stop herself from laughing, "You are over-reacting."

"I am not," He disagreed stubbornly.

"This isn't the first time Rukia has been called cute."

"…It isn't?"

"No," Hisana told him sternly. It was getting harder and harder to keep a straight face.

"Want to go talk to her?" One of the boys said.

Byakuya's eyes bore holes in the boys's heads and his hand flew inside his jacket again.

"Calm down," Hisana pulled his hand out of his jacket before he did something ridiculous.

Finally sensing the danger they were in the two boys peeked over their shoulders and saw the quietly fuming Byakuya. In unison, the both of them looked back at Rukia and made the connection.

One of them shrugged shakily, "On second thought… She isn't that cute. Wanna go?"

"Uh, yeah, now that I look at it, she kinda looks a bit ugly…"

Again, Hisana found herself trying to stop Byakuya from reaching for his gun. "What are you doing? They're not interested in Rukia anymore."

"They called her ugly."

This time Hisana couldn't contain her laughter.

Byakuya watched on in confusion. Was what he said really that funny?

Her laughter finally died down and there was a shine in her eyes as she looked at her husband. He reminded her of those brothers who don't want to show too much affection in case they got teased but still couldn't help but protect their little sister when trouble arises. Byakuya really did care more about Rukia than he let on.

"Byakuya, let's take a picture," Hisana suddenly said. "We don't come to the park often."

Byakuya nodded and beckoned their butler over. Anything to keep Hisana happy, he thought to himself. But he would never say that out loud.

"Rukia," Hisana called and Rukia came skipping over with a handful of flowers.

"You called, Nee-sama?"

"I feel like taking a picture. The scenery here is beautiful. You like pictures too, don't you?"

"Yup," Rukia sat down between Hisana and Byakuya on the grass and looked at the camera with a big smile. Hisana was also giving the camera a warm smile when she felt something against her shoulder. After realising Byakuya had wrapped his arm around her, her smile widened and she rested her head against his shoulder.

* * *

Byakuya placed the photo frame back on his desk carefully and continued to stare at the picture while reliving the memory of that day. He heard a playful shout and looked outside his window to see Rukia laughing breathlessly as she ran in the vast garden holding what seemed like a plain, black wallet. An orange haired male came into view as he tried to catch up to her. Glancing again at the photo before looking at the male one more time, Byakuya stood up from his seat and strode purposefully out of his study.

Now that he thought about it, he never really got a chance to talk to that Kurosaki Ichigo regarding that inicident at Urahara's Club...

* * *

Hahaha... ^^" The idea really came out of nowhere OwO Thoughts? XD

Until next time ^^ (Hopefully soon...)

-AO-


End file.
